Best Laid Plans 6
by wajag
Summary: It's time to resolve things with the NID and the Watchers


Author: wajag  
  
Title: Best Laid Plans 6  
  
Feedback Address: wajageskimo.com  
  
Rating: R-17  
  
Info: sequel to Best Laid Plans 1 - 5 (X-over HL with SG1)  
  
Character Listing: M, D, J, A, C, OFC, SG-1 characters  
  
Summary: Part 6 Methos and SG-1 have to deal with the NID. Methos is ready to tell the Watchers who he is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander, Stargate or a new car. I won't be making a profit off of this (or I would own Highlander, Stargate or a new car. Or for that matter, a trip to Orlando to see PW and JB live!).   
  
This is an Alternate Universe sci-fi crossover between two programs that I enjoy. Please forgive in advance anything that isn't canon or technically accurate, I'm definitely ad-libbing all the science and techno-talk and changing the universe to suit my needs. Having read the story Best Laid Plans-1-5 would make this one easier to understand. Of course having familiarity with Highlander and StarGate - 1 characters and situations is assumed.  
  
This has been a long journey, with reality sometimes taking precedence over this much more exciting fantasy reality. Some of the questions I've been asked by reviewers are answered here, some are implied, and others are leaving doors open for future stories.   
  
Special thanks, for my Beta reader Laurie and thanks so much for your reviews! It really makes writing something like this worth it!  
  
And thank you for staying tuned!  
  
Wajag   
  
Methos walked slowly away from Duncan's dojo, his stride slow and meandering. He needed some time alone after the morning he'd had. It was always difficult to drag his past back into the daylight, and that's what he'd done for Cassandra and MacLeod. His past belonged where it should be, buried deep in his memories. He'd marked them as life lessons and made adjustments accordingly. Now he'd have to wrestle the monster back into the dark.  
  
Methos wasn't angry with Laurus, the Asgard-Asunde weren't known for being overly emotional Beings. But it still hurt that his early experiences had colored the rest of his very long life. He'd probably taken Cassandra as his slave in unremembered rebellion. Sex with Immortals had been off limits to the Alphas. Some part of him must have recognized this and reveled in this act of rebellion. He snorted; he'd probably chosen his three Horsemen brothers to replace his three Alpha brothers!  
  
Methos had only gone a few blocks before he felt the two mortal men following him. He concentrated on their emotions and thoughts and discovered them to be NID agents who'd been watching MacLeod's dojo. Their orders were to follow and report what he did. Methos wasn't ready to take on the NID yet, but he could stop them from following him. Methos turned into a small café that he knew had a back door. He walked inside and discretely checked to make sure he was still being followed. Rather than follow him in, the two agents stood outside doing things that appeared casual and relaxed. Methos ducked out the back without them seeing him. He was blocks away before he felt their confidence turn to alarm when he didn't come out, and then frustration when they couldn't find him.  
  
Confident that the agents wouldn't be able to follow him, Methos headed for a waterfront park he knew of. He sat on a bench in the sun and watched people passing by. Not for the first time he wondered what in the hell he thought he was doing. How had he gone from a mild mannered ex-Watcher hiding in the background, to someone that all the Immortals looked to for guidance? He felt a wave of the anxiety wash over him. His survival instincts urged him to run and disappear. To let things sorts themselves out on their own. But this time his conscience wouldn't allow it.  
  
The Tauri needed his continued presence as reassurance that they were on the right path. There was only a tentative balance with the politics within the government. If he left, the fears and private agendas would overpower the voices of reason. The NID were just a symptom of the cancer eating at the Tauri.  
  
His Immortals needed his presence as well. They couldn't continue to stay hidden in the ever-increasing technology. They had to be established as a valuable ally to the Tauri and a non-threat to Mortals. Being friends with the Watchers was an important move in that direction. The Watchers would be the first step towards the Immortals being 'known' and accepted. Their role in Immortal acceptance and acclimation would justify the Watcher's continued existence.  
  
Both the Tauri and his Immortals needed an icon, at least until they'd all adjusted to the changes he was introducing. Ignorance was bliss he decided. Remembering his past and having the powers of an Ancient were a heavy weight on his shoulders.  
  
He'd been sitting on the bench for several hours when the buzz of a pre-Immortal came into his range. Curious, he followed the link and recognized the young woman as one of Andy's daughters from the breeding several decades ago. She was approaching with a group of young women her age, talking and enjoying the beautiful day. Methos felt her thoughts as she got close enough to get a good look at him. They'd never met in person, but her instincts were reacting to the presence of Alpha Blue.  
  
Amber Wilson giggled at the antics of her friend. They were on their way to the theatre to catch an inexpensive matinee and her friend was trying to work up the bravery to slip in one of the side doors. The young women were all paying their own way through community college and watching their money closely. Amber lost the train of the conversation as she stared at the handsome man sitting on the park bench watching them approach. She didn't recognize him, but there was something familiar about him. She struggled with her memory to try and figure out why he seemed familiar. He was too handsome to have forgotten, and she saw recognition in his eyes too.  
  
When they were beside him, she gave in to the welcoming voice in her head and stopped. Her friends continued on several more steps before they'd realized that she'd stopped walking. When they turned back to look, Amber was still standing in front of the guy on the park bench.  
  
"Do I know you?" She asked, hardly believing that she'd spoken to the stranger.  
  
"Amber! What are you doing?" One of her friends whispered loudly.  
  
"Just wait a minute." She said to her friends. "Do I know you? You look familiar."  
  
Methos smiled gently at her confusion. "We've talked. I know your father."  
  
"You can't know my father; I don't even know my father. I'm adopted." Amber said and moved closer. To her own surprise, she found herself sitting down on the bench, several feet from the stranger.  
  
Methos held his smile and followed the link to Andy. Lokoli?   
  
Alpha Blue? Andy answered from where he was in the jungles of South America.  
  
When he had Andy's attention, Methos showed Andy the image of his daughter, keeping the link open so Andy could listen in on the conversation. This is your daughter Amber.   
  
"I know your father; when I talked with him not too long ago he was studying medicinal plants in South America." Methos said.  
  
"How do you know he's my father? How do you know me?" Amber asked. Methos sent reassurances to her through the link. He didn't want to mention anything about Immortality to her until she'd become one.   
  
He felt Amber's instinctual acceptance of his word. "He studies herbal plants?"  
  
"He's one of the world's foremost experts." Methos said.  
  
"Tell me about him and my mother." Amber said, her eyes pleading with him.  
  
"Amber! Come on, we'll miss the movie." One of the women said. They'd never seen normally shy Amber take to someone so quickly, especially if he was cute!  
  
"You guys go ahead; I'll talk to you tonight." Amber told her friends.  
  
"Are you sure?" They asked just to be polite. Amber looked comfortable and interested in talking to the stranger.  
  
"I'll be fine." She told them firmly. They winked at her and walked away, looking back and giggling several times until they were out of sight.  
  
"What's your name?" Amber asked. After her friends had started off.  
  
Methos and Amber talked for several hours. Methos told Amber about Andy's current identity, and gave her some details about her real mother. He knew from the Complex's database that her birth mother had gone on to college on the east coast after leaving the Complex. Laurus had cleared her mind of the specifics of the Complex and if it had ever come up, she'd been given a subliminal suggestion about a miscarriage that would have explained having borne a child. She'd sadly been killed in an automobile accident several years after graduating from college. She'd never married nor had any other children. Methos told her vaguely about the fatal accident and implied that was how Andy had lost track of his daughter. He changed the subject back to herbal medicines and naturopathic healing.   
  
Amber was a junior in college and studying nursing. While in college, she was living at home with her adopted mother. Her foster father had died several years ago of bone cancer and that had prompted her interest in alternative medicine. She had lots of questions when Methos mentioned that he was a Doctor.  
  
While they talked, Methos kept Andy in the link. Perhaps you should introduce yourself. She'll need a teacher when she comes into her Immortality. At Andy's hesitation he continued. The Game is over, but there's more to being an Immortal than learning to fight. We must also learn to cope and accept.   
  
Intrigued by the conversation and his bright and enthusiastic daughter, Andy offered to come and watch over the girl. Smoothly Methos offered Amber 'Adam Pierson's' card that included his email address and phone number, and got her contact information in return. Wanting her to recognize her father's current name, Methos subtly mentioned some of Andy's books and articles so she'd look him up before Andy arrived.  
  
Methos said goodbye and returned to the dojo, feeling better for having handed off one of the many torches of responsibility he carried. The rest of the day was spent playing with his sons and visiting with their mothers.  
  
Duncan glanced over at Methos sprawling in the co-pilot's chair, engrossed with the far horizon seen from the front view screen of the shuttle.  
  
"Are you okay Methos?" Duncan asked. Methos had been very quiet and introspective since they'd left Cassandra.  
  
"Just milling things about in my mind." Methos said quietly.  
  
"Maybe you need a break; I hear Bora Bora is nice this time of year." Duncan joked trying to get Methos to 'talk' to him.  
  
Methos shook his head. "It wouldn't matter where I went. There's a crowd with me where ever I go." Methos said tapping his head.  
  
Mac frowned and tried to sense Methos' emotions through the link. He was firmly blocked. He glanced over and saw a smile appear on Methos' face. He knew he'd been caught trying to snoop. Consciously not thinking the old man's name, Mac wondered if the weight of the ROG's responsibilities was wearing him down. 'He' had dragged up memories of his unpleasant past to help Cassandra understand him better and to get over her anger.  
  
Mac's heart had ached for 'Him' when he'd discovered that his life at the Complex had been even less voluntary than he'd thought. Even then 'He'd' resisted being an Immortal stud. Duncan had assumed that his days at the Complex had been filled with good friends and happy memories; not the slave existence he'd described. How 'He'd' gotten over his fears and anger and ever walked away from being a Horseman was a miracle. When 'He'd' been a Horseman, he'd been the Master, setting the rules and not answering to anyone but his brothers.  
  
Duncan knew 'He' had unimaginable powers and a hard earned wisdom and inner strength, but could there be a limit even for him?  
  
Methos gazed out the window and followed the activities of the Tok'ra across the galaxy. They were seeking an interview with the High Council of Races again. They wanted the other Races to pressure the Tauri and Methos into taking more direct actions against the Goa'uld. Methos understood that the Tok'ra were nervous. Their numbers were dwindling. The Tok'ra Queen had died several years ago on a primitive planet that used her offspring as a source of prolonging their own lives. To protect the primitives, the Queen had mutated her young into being mindless primitives unworthy of being called Tok'ra.  
  
The Tok'ra didn't have a plan to carry on their line. They were finding it increasingly harder to find hosts willing to blend with a Tok'ra symbiot. Methos could easily alter a symbiot to be a queen, but he'd save that as a bargaining chip for later. This was something the Tok'ra wouldn't be able to do without help from him.  
  
Methos felt Mac unconsciously activate the link. He smiled when Mac tried to determine his emotional state. The Highlander was trying very hard not to think the name 'Methos'. The young Immortal wouldn't understand that it wasn't the word 'Methos' that opened the link; it was a mental image of him. The Highlander could mentally call him Adam, old man or even Richie Ryan's nickname for him; ROG (Real Old Guy) and still the link would activate. Methos sighed. Mac was just being the clan leader and worrying about his clan.  
  
"Let it rest Duncan." Methos said softly.  
  
Damn! Mac thought, realizing that Methos had felt his thoughts despite his care. He'd let the subject drop for now, but resolved that the conversation was in no way over with.  
  
Seacouver  
  
Joe leaned back in his chair and fiddled with the phone cord while he listened to the voice on the other end of the line. He'd been getting ready to run some errands when Dr. Amy Zoll had called. Amy was the head researcher in charge of the Methos chronicles and the Watcher that Methos had used to propose his ideas to the secret organization. Joe was acting as go-between for Methos and 'Adam Pierson' so that no one knew that they were the same person.  
  
"Everything so far has been going fine, but I worry about some of the Immortal/Watcher teams. We've always assigned the Watchers to their assignments based on availability, not on having things in common with their Immortals! We didn't want them to make friends!" Dr. Zoll ranted.  
  
Joe sighed. The Watcher organization could be narrow-minded sometimes. Dr. Zoll was complaining to someone who'd broken his oath time and again for his Immortal assignment.  
  
"Have you gotten any complaints?" Joe asked patiently. "Have you heard anything to justify concern?"  
  
"No." Dr. Zoll stuttered without conviction. "But what happens after the newness wears off?"  
  
"Don't see trouble where there ain't any." Joe sighed. She wouldn't have called all the way from Paris to fuss about nothing. "What's really bothering you Dr. Zoll?"  
  
Amy sighed in irritation. Joe was a trained Watcher and a smart man. He hadn't needed to see her face to realize something was bothering her. "Can Methos really talk with the Immortals? Do they listen to him? Can he control them?" Amy blurted out after a short silence. She'd really wanted to ask Methos these things but who knew where the Ancient Immortal was? Joe was the closest she could get without talking to that smug and irritating Pierson!  
  
Joe took a deep breath. Dr. Zoll's ego was still having trouble with 'Adam' being friends with Methos. Joe bit back a laugh, if only she knew! "Yes Methos can really contact all the Immortals. It's something that he can do because of his age. And yes, they will do anything he tells them to do. They know he stopped the Game and they wanted that more than anything."  
  
"What do you think it will do to the Watchers? Being friends with Immortals?" Amy asked sounding worried. The Watchers had three vows since their creation, observe in secrecy, record the truth faithfully and never interfere in the lives of those they Watch. Methos was tossing aside their vows and rewriting their purpose.  
  
"I can only speak from personal experience. I've been very lucky in the Immortals that I call friends. Being their friend has been dangerous but very rewarding. It's made my years of Watching that much more precious to hear the history first hand from an Immortal that lived it. I like the idea of being remembered as a friend by someone that will be around for a long time, maybe forever if Methos is any indication."  
  
"What does Methos see in Pierson?" Zoll finally asked. It bothered her still that Methos thought the world of Pierson. That the smug Researcher knew more about the oldest Immortal than she did despite all her hard work.  
  
Ah, the green monster was rearing its ugly head. Had Methos made the right choice when he'd chosen Dr. Zoll as his contact? Joe wondered. "I couldn't tell you. Maybe it's because they're so different and yet the same. Pierson is a mild mannered historian while Methos can be a dangerous man. Yet he stayed out of the Game for hundreds of years just to study and learn. Both are experts at ancient cultures, one from being there."  
  
"Have you met Methos?"  
  
"Yes I have, and before you get on my case, I've kept a chronicle. He could have disappeared anytime he wanted but he chose not to, even knowing I was keeping a chronicle on him. I figured something was better than nothing. But no one will ever see it unless he says its okay."  
  
Dr. Zoll was silent. "You can't know a man by reading his chronicles."  
  
"He will talk with you Dr. Zoll. Remember, he could have used anyone for his contact but he chose you as the Methos researcher."  
  
"He chose Pierson first." Dr. Zoll snapped.  
  
"It will make sense to you one day, I promise." Joe said. Making a vow to himself that if Methos didn't tell her, he would! Even if he had to wait to do it on her deathbed!  
  
Washington DC  
  
Thomas Clayton leaned forward on the couch, his body language emphasizing his point. "Mr. President, unless Dr. Pierson signs some kind of a contract with us, he could leave any time he wants. We'd have no legal grounds to fall back on. With a contract at least we could set some guidelines. Prevent him from talking with anyone about things of National Security. It was gross negligence on General Hammond's part to have let things go so long without one!"  
  
The President nodded. These same thoughts had occurred to him too. They'd been so anxious to get Pierson's help that they'd let him call all the shots. It was reasonable to ask him to sign a non-disclosure contract at least. Possibly General Hammond could get an exclusive contract signed too. That would keep Pierson from going to the Russian Stargate program.  
  
"I'll talk to General Hammond." The President said standing and indicating that the few minutes he'd freed up to talk to Clayton were over. He opened the door to the Oval Office and nodded to his secretary. He shook hands with Clayton and turned back to his desk, followed by his secretary.  
  
Clayton smiled all the way out of the White House. This was just a stall tactic to further discredit General Hammond and the way things were run at the SGC. General Hammond was sure to protest forcing a contract on Pierson. The General was clearly not a 'leader' of men! Hammond would be afraid of insulting Pierson and show the President how weak he really was. If Hammond managed to scrounge up the balls to insist Pierson sign, Pierson was sure to refuse.  
  
Clayton shuddered at the remembered warning in Pierson's eyes when he'd last seen the Immortal at the SGC meeting some months ago. That implied danger was sure to be transferred to Hammond when the President insisted Hammond do his duty and challenge Pierson's freedom.  
  
SGC  
  
Methos was reading an ancient scroll in the mess hall, quietly enjoying a cup of coffee and the solitude. Daniel had picked this scroll up on one of the worlds they'd visited. The civilization was long gone, but there was some evidence of Babylon influence. The language certainly reflected some of the rudimentary forms of ancient Babylonian.  
  
Methos sensed Jack coming towards the mess hall. He'd begun sensing the Mortals he worked and linked with, as easily as he sensed his Immortals. Methos heard Jack walk in and get a cup of coffee. He wasn't surprised when the Colonel purposefully wandered over to sit across from him.  
  
Jack cleared his throat meaningfully. "What 'cha doing?"  
  
Methos looked up from the scroll. He knew Jack wasn't really interested in what he was doing, but decided to amuse himself until Jack spit out the real reason he was here. "I'm translating this scroll that just came in from a mission. It's similar to ancient Babylonian. It's a dead language and not enough examples exist to form an alphabet. I spent some time there so I told Daniel I'd have a go at it."  
  
Not wanting to hear anymore about the gobbly gook on the scroll, Jack got to the point. "How're you doing Pierson? MacLeod said an old girlfriend came looking for you last weekend."  
  
MacLeod had a big mouth! "Actually, she was a former slave of mine. She wanted to say 'hi' to Alpha Blue, imagine her surprise when she found out 'he' was me."  
  
Jack was silent a moment. A slave huh? That must mean she's an Immortal, not known for their peaceful resolution to differences of opinions. "Everything work out okay?"  
  
"She doesn't hate me anymore." Methos said flippantly and took a sip of his coffee. Damn, it was cold. Methos put the coffee down. Unless it was an iced mocha, coffee was supposed to be steaming hot!  
  
"That's a good thing right?" Jack asked. He didn't want Pierson to be distracted with trouble at home when they went out on missions. Pierson needed to keep his attentions on the job at hand.  
  
"Yes. It's a good thing. She was letting something that happened in the Bronze Age affect her like it happened yesterday. She'll be okay."  
  
"How come she didn't know you were Alpha Blue? I thought they all had a mind meld thingy with you"  
  
"They do." Methos chuckled at Jack's description of his link to the Immortals. "But they've only felt and heard me in their heads. Very few have met me in person."  
  
"Do you want some down time?" Jack asked seriously. MacLeod hadn't given details but he'd been concerned enough to mention what had happened the past weekend.  
  
"Perhaps a trip to PR113?" Methos said with a grin. "Daniel tells me the first SG team found the most fascinating ruins!"  
  
Thomas Clayton hung up the phone and began to put a few folders into his briefcase. He'd just given the orders to his special squad that would begin the operation to infiltrate the house of one of Pierson's friends. Their orders were to grab the women there, especially the children and the pregnant woman. He'd timed the kidnapping for a time when Pierson and SG-1 would be off world. By the time Pierson heard about it, his group would be safely away. It had cost him a lot of favors to get the date of an SG-1 mission, but it would be worth it.  
  
It had been difficult getting this mission together. For the past month, Clayton had run into one obstacle after another. His aide had won a four-week, all expense paid trip to New Zealand and he'd had to suffer through the secretaries in the secretary pool. It seemed he'd gotten a new one every few days; he hadn't been able to get anything done! In addition to the lost messages and unplanned, mandatory meetings, a stubborn computer virus had continuously crashed his department's computers. The IT department hadn't been able to eradicate it completely and he was struggling to keep this mess within his department. He didn't want anyone else to hear that he couldn't get results from his incompetent staff!  
  
To top off his troubles, his personal parking spot in the executive garage had been re-designated as a Handicapped parking spot! Every morning he glared at the spot that had once been his, sitting empty while he had to park in the smaller spots at the far side of the garage.  
  
Curbing his irritation, Clayton focused on the two successes he'd had. First he'd manipulated the President into getting on Hammond's ass about Pierson not being under contract. Secondly, he'd finally been able to talk directly with his trusted agent Major Grissom and make the final arrangements for retrieval of the Immortal children. In two days, SG-1 would be off world and Major Grissom would grab the targets and go underground in Canada. Once the targets were secured, Clayton would have his scientists begin evaluations. Clayton would be taking the first steps towards correcting the mistakes of the past year.  
  
Nick Wolfe walked up to the water cooler and poured a cup of water. He opened the link to the Alpha Blue. He's ordered the strike. Nick sent through the link.  
  
When is it scheduled for? The Alpha Blue sent back.  
  
Within a week. I'm sorry, I couldn't find out any more than that. It was a closed meeting and I couldn't get close enough to listen in. Nick sent in frustration. He knew one of the targets was the small boy that Amanda had adopted. He'd volunteered to keep an eye on Clayton to keep the boys safe, his contacts in the Police and espionage agencies a great help. But everything he'd done hadn't been enough.  
  
They'll be safe, you've been a great help Nick. Alpha Blue sent through the link having heard Nick's thoughts. I can protect them and you've given me enough time to make sure they'll be safe. Can you stay a little while longer? See what else you can find out, maybe where he hopes to hide them? Alpha Blue sent.  
  
Nick agreed, he'd do anything to keep the sparkle of happiness in his Immortal teacher's eyes, and that Immortal baby was the one who had put it there.  
  
After talking with Nick, Methos sent a warning to Amanda to let her know that something was going to happen with the NID. He told her that he was going to have some Immortals in the area, just in case she needed them. He instructed her to call him if she saw anything suspicious.  
  
Amanda agreed, hesitant to let someone else fight her battles but knowing that nothing must happen to the babies and Nicole.  
  
After he was assured that Amanda would contact him if needed, Methos spent the next hour mind linking with several Immortals. His small select group agreed to travel to Seacouver and guard the women and children.  
  
Within two days, the Immortals checked in with Methos, confirming that they were in position in Seacouver. Methos made sure that no Watchers were able to follow their Immortals. He let Amanda know who he'd contacted and turned his attention to the next planned SG-1 mission.  
  
Several days later, SG-1 stepped down from the Gate on PR113 and looked around. Jack scowled at the scenery. Grass, grass and look! More grass.  
  
"The first team said the buildings were that way sir." Major Carter said.  
  
"Let's go then." Jack said dryly. How these guys could be excited about a bunch of old ruins and chicken scratch writings was beyond him!  
  
Daniel sneezed. "Great. Give me a second to take an allergy pill." He said and slipped a packet from the pocket of his jacket sleeve.  
  
Methos scanned ahead with his mind, feeling only primitive life signs. Methos had begun using more of his Ancient powers. He was finding it instinctive to do things with his mind; in fact he had to concentrate NOT to do things with a thought such as he'd dialed the Stargate when he'd first arrived at the SGC.  
  
His instincts were to scan the world before and after they arrived. If he didn't perceive a danger, he kept quiet. It wasn't up to him to take away the learning experiences of each mission. Always a student of human behavior Methos enjoyed watching the people around him learn and discover.  
  
"You ready Daniel?" Jack asked impatiently. At Daniel's nod they started off. It took several hours before they began to see signs of the ruins they were looking for. They headed for the center of the ruins where the only intact building was.  
  
As Daniel and Methos settled in to take pictures and begin their translations, Jack split the others into groups to patrol the perimeter. Jack sent Sam and MacLeod off in one direction; he and Teal'c took the other. They'd check in with each other every hour and return after four hours.  
  
Jack wasn't worried about running into anything on the deserted world, but he wanted to establish good habits for MacLeod, insuring that the Immortal would follow Major Carter's lead as well as he and Teal'c.  
  
Daniel and Methos had been working for several hours. The others had just checked in for the second time and Daniel needed a stretch break. He stood and rotated his stiff shoulder muscles. "Want some water?" He asked and stepped over to the M.A.L.P. that they'd brought along with them. The M.A.L.P. was carrying extra supplies for them on this routine mission, to lighten their backpacks.  
  
Methos accept the water bottle that Daniel offered him.  
  
"The text is talking about a great flood, something on the scale of Noah's flood I imagine." Daniel said as he scanned the section he'd been working on.  
  
Methos chuckled.  
  
"What?" Daniel asked. Adam's chuckle certainly sounded amused.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, you can't do that and then tell me it's nothing." Daniel squatted down and stared at Adam. He obviously knew something about Noah's flood.  
  
"I hate to disagree with the accepted interpretation of the time."  
  
"Adam! Tell me." Daniel pleaded.  
  
"Don't shoot the messenger." Methos warned. "There was a great flood, but it didn't cover the world, only the greater portion of the Euphrates River valley. 'Noah' was a Sumerian merchant who moved cargo up and down the river by barge."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He was my brother in law. The 'Ark' was several barges tied together. We had a record breaking storm come in that flooded the whole area. It rained seven days, not forty. Even after it let up, we couldn't see land for seven days. We were running out of water and the Euphrates had been contaminated by salt water from the Persian Gulf. I suggested we break into the cargo of beer to use as drinking water." Methos smiled at this part. At Daniel's stare he continued. "We floated down river and finally ran aground but couldn't go back home because of the debts Noah owed. Back then, even a merchant as wealthy as Noah could be made into a slave if he couldn't pay off a debt. We made our new home on a lovely island in the Persian Gulf."  
  
"How far off is most of the history as we know it?"  
  
"Not as far off as you think." Methos placated. "The Great Flood wasn't a story about Noah per se, more a moral lesson of faith. It appears in many writings and many religions; I think it's translated well over the millennia." Methos took a drink of the water and continued. "Events were often interpreted based on the religion or politics. There are truths in most of the history as you know it, but the telling drifted some of the facts away. It's like the children's game called 'Gossip' or something along those lines. You whisper something in one person's ear and they whisper it to their neighbor and so on down the line. When you ask the last person what the message was, it rarely resembles what you originally whispered to the first person. Take the four Horsemen for example. We didn't bring war and pestilence. I watched the political and religious climates and took us into areas that were unstable. It was easier to pillage and have our way when there was little chance of organized resistance. We were only four Immortals, not an Army. We were blamed for horrors and events when we were nowhere near the area. It sounded more convincing to be attacked and defeated by the four Horsemen than your farmer neighbors or the priests of a rival temple."  
  
"Then the things the Horsemen were accused of?"  
  
"Based on truth. We were angry, murdering madmen who were very hard to kill." Methos sighed and changed the subject he'd brought up. "The Complex computer said you'd translated the cover stone and figured out what the Gate symbols meant." Methos said changing the subject.  
  
Recognizing the change of subject, Daniel talked about Kathryn approaching him and his trip to Abydos. He talked about deciding to stay and marrying Sha're, and how they'd been attacked by the Goa'uld after they'd uncovered the Stargate and re-opened communications with Earth. His voice grew husky with emotion when he talked about Sha're and Skaara being taken and made into hosts. Skaara had later been saved with the help of a Race called the Tollan, but Sha're had been killed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Methos said. He'd read the reports and knew the details, but he was sorry for bringing back all the pain that Daniel felt over this loss. Methos still remembered his grief over losing Alexa and his many other wives and lovers.  
  
Daniel shrugged and looked away to hide his tears. "I saw her son a few times, she'd have been very proud of him. He's the Harsesis. But we're not ready for him." Daniel looked at Methos. "We may not be ready for you. But I think we can trust you not to let us get in over our heads and stay just a mediator. You proved that with the Tok'ra."  
  
Methos smiled. "Even after the SGC helped them evacuate the planet, they still went to the High Council and complained. They think we should paralyze the Goa'uld, trap them in a tiny corner of space and let them destroy themselves."  
  
"And?" Daniel asked, really wanting to know why Adam wouldn't.  
  
"I lived with Gypsy's in Europe, and a few North American Indian tribes over the centuries. I've seen the Indian reservations. I died in a German Concentration camp during World War II. The change has to come from within. Genocide is not an option."  
  
Daniel nodded, agreeing with Adam. He hated the Goa'uld, but the Tok'ra were proof that they could change, if they wanted to.  
  
Mac and Sam walked easily down the animal track on their patrol. They'd been quietly talking and discovering that they had many things in common. Out here, they didn't feel the need to talk about the Gate or the politics going on at home. Instead they talked about their likes, dislikes and amusing moments with Adam Pierson.  
  
Duncan continued to tell Sam about the places he'd seen and people he'd known. He described some of his adventures with his teacher and kinsman, Connor MacLeod. Samantha was surprised to hear that his first teacher hadn't been Adam. "I've only known Adam for less than a decade, yet I count him as one of my best friends."  
  
"It just seemed like you'd known each other for much longer." Sam said with a smile, thinking of the camaraderie the two Immortals shared.  
  
"When he's being a pain in the ass it feels that way." Mac scoffed. More seriously he added, "Some relationships are just ...right. You know immediately that you've found a friend and your mind kind of says, 'oh there you are!' like a part of you has been missing. I knew who Adam really was the first time I met him."  
  
"Because he was Alpha Blue?" Sam wondered out loud.  
  
Mac shook his head. "I don't thing it was that exactly. That instinctively made me want to protect him, but it was more than that." Mac struggled to describe it. "When I first saw Tessa Noel it was like that. I just 'knew' she and I were meant to be together. She was the first woman in centuries I told about my Immortality and asked to marry me."  
  
Mac looked over at Sam, her blue eyes expressing her interest in their conversation. Mac realized that he was telling Sam things that he hadn't shared with anyone but his most trusted friends. It made him blush to realize that he was that comfortable with her.  
  
"Tessa? Is she another Immortal?" Sam said. She smiled when she noticed his intense look.  
  
"She was Mortal. A drug addict killed her a few years ago. She'd accepted my Immortality and still loved me." Duncan said trying not to let his voice grow husky at the memory. Mac had always been attracted to intelligent women. Who acted on their beliefs and who weren't just a pretty face. Samantha was a self-made woman, the best in her field. She was compassionate, confident, and loyal but still every bit a woman. Duncan was enjoying her company immensely.  
  
"I'm sorry, she must have been very special." Seeing Duncan's sadness, Samantha shifted the conversation to the worlds she'd seen and SG-1's adventures saving the world and each other. She told Duncan about her unwilling blending with a Tok'ra named Jolinar, which led to her father's blending with Selmak to save him from the cancer he was dying from. It was easy to talk to Duncan. He didn't make her feel like she needed to hide who she was. For years now, she'd been confused about her feelings for Jack, but Jack was Air force and her superior. Duncan had the maturity of his centuries tempered by his compassion for others. He was charming but not offensive or harassing.  
  
Unconsciously, they found themselves walking close to each other, not quite touching.  
  
They'd been off world for five hours when Amanda sent the alarm to Methos.  
  
In an instant, Methos shouted Jack's name and sent the information to the Mortal.  
  
"GO!" Jack shouted holding his head. Pierson had sent images of what was happening on Earth, directly to his brain. Pierson's children were in danger by the damn NID! Pierson had told him he didn't need the Gate, I guess they were going to see just how true that was, Jack thought.  
  
Methos mentally reached out and took hold of the members of SG-1, and in a flash they were speeding back to earth. As he sped them through space, Methos called to his Immortals. I need you. He thought through the link as he sent them an image of black clothed soldiers surrounding Amanda's house where she and the Mortal women and Immortal children were.  
  
We are yours! Methos felt resoundingly through the link. With their confirmation, he took hold of the Immortals he'd sent to Seacouver earlier. In the next instant he and the rest of SG-1 appeared in Amanda's living room. Around them were ten armed Immortals, swords drawn and ready to protect the babies.  
  
"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed. "Earth?" At Pierson's nod he grinned. "Cool." He looked around at the people Pierson had brought here without using a gate or rings. Damn! Note to self, never piss off Pierson. Jack thought.  
  
MacLeod looked around the room, recognizing some of the Immortals now ready to defend the babies against the NID threat. "Conner?"  
  
His clansman smiled and moved to take Duncan's hand in a warrior's grasp. "I'm not surprised to find you in the thick of trouble."  
  
On the faces of the women, Methos saw the shock of having the living room suddenly filled with armed Immortals and SG-1. He felt confusion from the Immortals he'd moved to Amanda's, in finding themselves suddenly displaced from where they'd been. On the faces of a few he saw the shock of seeing someone they knew by another name was really 'Alpha Blue'. Now that they stood in the same room together, there was no doubt in any of their minds that was who Methos was.  
  
Methos sent the Immortals their instructions through the link. You know who I am and what I want you to do? He asked as he looked around at the Immortals he'd chosen for their skills at hand-to-hand fighting.   
  
As one they nodded. The room swished with the sounds of swords being slid back into hidden sheaths.  
  
Do you agree? this time he got firm verbal confirmations. Methos scanned the area outside the house and sent the Immortals to the locations of the NID agents. Suddenly they were all gone like shadows that had never been.  
  
Cool! Jack thought as he approached Pierson, followed by the rest of SG-1.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Jack asked quietly.  
  
"Outside, I put them behind the NID agents." Methos answered, studying Jack closely to see how he felt about being whisked across the Universe.  
  
"Where do you want us?" Jack asked wanting to know why SG-1 was still here, Pierson had to know by now that they were willing to help.  
  
"Here, as impartial observers to make sure I don't cross some invisible line." Methos said making sure that Jack knew he was being empowered to challenge his actions.  
  
Understanding, Jack nodded before turning away. "Okay, we'll observe." Jack wandered over to a window and peeked outside. He was joined by Sam who looked over at Pierson before whispering to Jack.  
  
"Sir, do you realize that Pierson not only created a wormhole without following any of the laws of Science that we know of, he also accurately placed us all here, all sixteen of us! Where did the men with swords come from?"  
  
"I get it Carter, he's an Ancient now. Are you really surprised?" Jack said gruffly.  
  
"Well, actually yes." Daniel said from where he'd quietly walked up behind Jack. "There's no writing or folklore about the Ancients to tell us what they were capable of. We've only got the technology like the Gates that they left behind to hint at what they could do."  
  
"Exactly Sir, think of the things we could learn." Sam started.  
  
"Another time kids, in case you missed it we're right in the middle of an attempted kidnapping. Now is not a good time to see what a pissed off Ancient is capable of."  
  
Methos watched SG-1 have a hushed conversation, he'd expected their curiosity. As soon as he was alone, Methos was joined by the women, tightly holding their children.  
  
"Glad you could make it." Amanda said. She was trying to show only courage to keep the other women from panicking, but she'd been terrified at the danger to Nicolas and Joshua.  
  
Methos hugged her and Nicolas gently, reaching out to take Caitlin into a quick hug. "I came as soon as you called." In turn, he hugged Linda and a whimpering Joshua before he pulled Nicole into his arms.  
  
"What's going on?" Nicole asked, her voice trembling. She'd recognized several of the Immortals that had been standing in the living room a few minutes ago. Conner MacLeod was supposed to be in New York and Robert Duncee and Stephen Keane in Paris!  
  
"A few government renegades. These four," Methos said indicating to SG-1, "are the people I work with."  
  
"Are they part of the group that held us last time?" Caitlin asked pointing outside. She was afraid for Adam and the babies.  
  
Methos nodded. "But don't worry, MacLeod and the others will have them in no time."  
  
Amanda handed Nicolas to Caitlin and moved to go outside. Methos stopped her with a firm hand on her arm. "I know you're better at close-in fighting than some of the others, but Nicolas needs you here. He's afraid, he needs his mother Amanda."  
  
Amanda looked as if she were going to argue with him, but Nicolas's reaching arms and teary eyes convinced her. Methos' eyes pleaded with her to stay and protect their son. Amanda nodded, her eyes promising that she'd kill anyone that threatened Nicolas.  
  
With a blink of an eye, Duncan stood beside a tree out in Amanda's yard, Connor at another tree nearby. The things Methos could do now still caught him off guard, much to the amusement of the old man!  
  
"Is he really Alpha Blue?" Connor whispered after he'd mentally recovered from being zapped from place to place.  
  
Duncan nodded and moved into a crouch when he spotted his first NID agent. With hand signals, Duncan and Connor spread out and crept up behind the two NID agents that had climbed through the hedge. In three strides, Duncan had an arm wrapped around the Mortal's throat in a chokehold. Before the other agent could give the alarm, Connor had him in a similar hold.  
  
We have two here Methos. Duncan sent through the link. In the next instant, the Mortals were gone.  
  
"Slick trick." Connor whispered and moved into the shrubs to find his next NID agent.  
  
MacLeod and Conner grinned at each other like sly wolves as they slipped into the landscaping on the hunt for their next prey, thriving on using the skills learned in centuries of living. Both Immortals had missed the rush of adrenalin of working together like this.  
  
Stephen Keane gasped as he was moved from the living room of the house and placed outside in a yard. If he wasn't mistaken, one of the Immortals in the house had been Amanda, and another had been Duncan MacLeod! He'd been shaken to the core when he'd recognized Alpha Blue as the Immortal he'd fought with in the Luxemburg Gardens and later had threatened at sword point on MacLeod's barge. What if he'd taken Alpha Blue's head? Keane shivered at that horrid thought. He focused on what he was here for when he spotted his first enemy.  
  
Robert Duncee was calm as he snuck up on his target, glad he'd been called to help 'Adam' and that they'd been ordered not to kill the enemy, only to take them prisoner. He had his target down in seconds. With a thought to Alpha Blue, his prisoner disappeared. Duncee went off on his search for the next one.  
  
Nick Wolfe was relieved to finally be acting against the NID. His months of spying from within had worn on him. He hated the duplicity and private agendas that he'd seen in the agency that had been set up to protect and serve! He tried not to focus on Alpha Blue being the skinny, beer drinking Immortal that was always hanging out with the Highlander. Nick had always thought him kind of useless. After months of private mental conversations with the man, Nick definitely had a different opinion of Alpha Blue! This man was clever, perceptive and subtly devious. Not the skinny, lazy, shallow man he'd pretended to be!  
  
Methos left the women and stepped out onto the patio, followed by SG-1. For the next few minutes Methos busied himself securing the unconscious NID agents on the patio as they appeared. With nylon tie wraps that suddenly appeared in his hands, he secured their lax wrists behind their backs, and their legs together at the ankles.  
  
Major Carter checked the prisoners and spoke to Jack. "They're just unconscious, no wounds."  
  
In less than fifteen minutes it was over. Through the link, Methos called the Immortals back to the house.  
  
Methos had noted which prisoner was the officer in charge of the squad, and after asking one of the Immortals to bring him a pitcher of water, poured it over the officer's head. The officer regained consciousness, sputtering in surprise.  
  
"Start talking." Methos ordered.  
  
When the officer stared past Pierson and remained silent, Jack stepped in. Pierson had asked them to act as observers, but he had something to say about this. It was the NID that kept jeopardizing any hope of cooperation between the Immortals and the SGC.  
  
"Maybe you thought you were following orders Major, but you were really just acting as a terrorist. This was a house full of defenseless women and children until we showed up." He ignored the glare Amanda sent his way.  
  
The officer remained silent. A few of the other NID agents that had regained consciousness looked over at the officer in surprise. This told Jack that not everyone had been in on the plan.  
  
Methos looked in the officer's mind and had his answers.  
  
"Our orders came from Director Clayton Sir." One of the agents said, his chin rose in defiance at the glare sent by the officer. "He'll be expecting a call from Major Grissom in two hours."  
  
"Do you know the number?" Jack asked the agent, who shook his head negatively.  
  
"Only the Major does Sir."  
  
Jack stepped closer to Pierson. "I suppose you have a plan?" Jack whispered. "I mean, other than the obvious 'we throw them all into the Brig plan."  
  
"We secure them and make the call to Clayton. Better if the Major does it, if not I will. It would be even faster to bring Clayton here like I did all of you. I won't let him get away with it again." Methos said quietly.  
  
Jack studied Pierson. Would Pierson take extreme measures here? Jack could understand if he wanted to, after all it had been his children at risk. "And 'We' would be?"  
  
"We, as in the Government. Can you give General Hammond a call and get things going?"  
  
At Jack's nod of approval, Methos quickly explained what he had in mind and left Jack to make the call. He waved his hand in the general direction of the prisoners and they all slumped into a deep sleep. While Jack talked on the phone, Methos approached each of his Immortals and thanked them. When he reached the last few, he expected to be teased. He'd thanked Robert Duncee and moved to Stephen Keane.  
  
The Immortal smiled at him. "I'm glad you don't take heads on Tuesdays." Keane said remembering when this Immortal had challenged and killed him when he'd refused to let Duncan MacLeod go unpunished for killing his friend Immortal Sean Burns.  
  
Methos smiled, remembering what MacLeod had told Keane when he'd revived from the death Methos had inflicted on him. "I'm glad you don't take them on Wednesdays." Methos said reminding the other that he'd had Keane's blade at his neck when they'd both been looking for MacLeod later.  
  
"What do I call the man who ended the Game and gave us back our lives?" Keane asked.  
  
Methos turned to the rest of the Immortals and said, "You can call me Methos."  
  
There were surprised murmurs from the Immortals.  
  
Next in line, Connor stepped up with his hand extended. "So my old drinking buddy Dr. Benjamin Adams is really Methos; who's really Alpha Blue, who's one very sneaky Bastard." Connor chuckled.  
  
"Guilty." Methos said grinning.  
  
"I think you owe me a drink for that one," growled the older Highlander.  
  
"If I remember correctly, I bought the last round in Dover back in 1897 I think it was..." Methos said with a grin.  
  
Jack stepped up to the group, wanting to get a good look at these Immortal soldiers of Pierson's. Pretty impressive he thought. "General Hammond's ready when you are. The shuttle hanger okay?"  
  
Methos nodded, just to be safe he cloaked the shuttle still back at the hanger base. "Do we have a few minutes? I'd like all of you to meet my family." Methos said to the room in general.  
  
Jack nodded with a smirk, "You brought us here."  
  
Methos grinned before introducing his children and their mothers to the other Immortals and SG-1.  
  
After he'd introduced Nicole, she pinched his arm. "You're Methos!" She whispered in awe. Of all the Mortals in the room, she alone understood the significance of what she'd just heard and seen.  
  
He grinned. "I said I was older than Conner." Kissing her forehead he stepped away. "Everyone ready?"  
  
At the nods around the room, he moved everyone but the women and children to the shuttle hanger at the base.  
  
The Immortals and SG-1 kept a loose circle around the prisoners after Methos revived them. The Immortals glared at the prisoners while they waited for General Hammond and his troops to arrive. In a few minutes, the doors burst open and armed airmen flowed into the hanger.  
  
"Easy." Methos told his Immortals. Trusting him completely, the Immortals stood with their hands away from their weapons.  
  
General Hammond approached Pierson and SG-1. He looked at the competent looking men surrounding the prone prisoners. They looked like seasoned soldiers, physically fit and keenly watching everything and everyone around them. Assessing the situation, General Hammond pointed to the prisoners. "I hear you've had a busy morning. Are those for me?"  
  
Methos nodded. "They're all yours." At his words, the Immortals stepped back and gathered in a loose group behind Methos.  
  
General Hammond ordered his soldiers forward.   
  
"Colonel O'Neill why don't you bring me up to speed." The General said.  
  
"Our people are going to want to question them, find out how deep this is." The General said after he'd heard what had happened.  
  
Methos nodded. "I don't want my friends brought into this at all." He said firmly.  
  
"The President and Chiefs of Staff will have to be told, but I think they'll agree that your part in this can be kept quiet. He's on his way here now." The General said.  
  
Methos nodded. He turned and walked over to the Immortals, talking quietly with them while they waited for the President's arrival. Methos turned at the emotions he felt coming their way. The President and his entourage were very upset. Methos put a pleasant smile on his face as the group entered the hanger.  
  
"What do you have for me George?" The President asked. His attention was drawn to the group of men surrounding Dr. Pierson protectively. Their very body language shouted that they were dangerous men, not the least bit intimidated by his Secret Service Agents or the armed soldiers that General Hammond had throughout the room. Could these be some of the Immortals that Pierson commanded? The President nodded at Dr. Pierson before turning to General Hammond and SG-1.   
  
Methos stepped away from his Immortals, motioning them to stay with a hand. He joined the group with the President.  
  
"Dr. Pierson got a call from one of his contacts that there were armed men approaching the house. When Pierson and SG-1 arrived, they apprehended these armed men." General Hammond pointed to the bound and guarded prisoners. "Major Grissom hasn't spoken yet, but one of his men implicated NID Director Clayton. Director Clayton had ordered the attack in order to kidnap people close to Dr. Pierson. Apparently some of these men didn't know that Director Clayton was working without your sanction."  
  
Looking at the President and General Hammond, Methos asked quietly, "Do you take care of this or do I?" Methos was willing to let the Government take care of this. If they didn't, he would show Clayton no mercy. Sadly, it would be setting a precedence of judgment that Methos didn't want to have to enforce, and it would set the Earth on the path of having to be babysat.  
  
No one in the group missed what Pierson was offering them, the chance to make it right and do their own punishment or justice.  
  
The President nodded. "It was our avoidance that caused this. I'll take care of it. Where's Clayton now?" He asked his aide. He wanted to hear Thomas' side of this whole mess. After all, he'd known the man for years and would never have expected something like this from him.  
  
"I don't know sir, but I'll find out." The President's aide said reaching for a cell phone.  
  
"I'll bring him here. You might want to have your security stand down or at least let them know what to expect." Methos said preemptory. He didn't want Clayton to slip through their hands.  
  
Methos closed his eyes and focused on the link he had with the Immortals. Without opening the link, he expanded his awareness to include everyone in the room. He quickly scanned the thoughts of the other prisoners. Without consciously thinking about it, the focus snapped wide open and Methos staggered under the thousands of minds he was suddenly in contact with. The focus continued to grow. Before he could shut it off, the thoughts became a river of millions of minds subconsciously brushing his. He staggered under the tide of minds eager to join with his power.  
  
Mac was alarmed at a pulse he felt in the link. He hurried to Methos' side, his eyes only for Methos.  
  
General Hammond saw Pierson's eyes widen in surprise seconds before he heard a gasp from the Immortals nearby. He stopped the Secret Service from intercepting MacLeod when he hurried to Pierson.  
  
Methos was finally able to shut down the rush of contacts and felt Mac grasped his arm.   
  
"Methos? What is it?" Duncan whispered in alarm.  
  
Methos blinked his eyes and smiled at the concerned looks focused on him by his Immortals. "I'll be fine, I was just surprised." Methos said before closing his eyes again. He knew what to expect this time.  
  
Thinking about Clayton, Methos focused only on that one mind. Mentally he saw what Clayton saw. Clayton was on his way to the airport, intent on being on a commercial flight for his alibi. Clayton closed and locked his briefcase as his driver pulled up at the terminal unloading zone.  
  
"He's at the airport." Methos said out loud. Methos' mind followed Clayton out of the car and into the airport. Thinking that he would grab Clayton when he was alone, Methos sent an urgent thought that Clayton had to use the restroom. As soon as Clayton stepped into a stall and closed the door, Methos pulled him to the hanger.  
  
One minute Clayton was unzipping his pants in a restroom, the next he was standing in a large hanger surrounded by armed soldiers. The red dots from Laser sights covered his body. He looked around in shock and spotted the President and SG-1. His eyes were pulled to the amused face of the Immortal Pierson.  
  
"Glad you could join us Director Clayton. Your friends have been waiting for you." General Hammond said.  
  
Clayton looked in the direction General Hammond pointed and saw Major Grissom and his squad. His mind raced through possible excuses. "What did you do? This is kidnapping!" He stuttered when no clear excuse presented itself.  
  
"It's inadmissible in court, National security and all that." Jack said coldly.  
  
It's not nice to piss off an Ancient. Methos sent to Clayton's mind.  
  
Clayton paled and shrank back in terror. At the sound of guns being cocked, he turned to the President looking for any sign of support.  
  
The President glared at Clayton. He recognized the obvious guilt on the man's face. "I'll leave you to your job General. See that he's put where he can't cause any more trouble. I expect a full report as soon as you can give me one."  
  
The President stepped up to Pierson and offered his hand. "Dr. Pierson, again I hope the renegade actions of a few won't prevent us from working together."  
  
Methos shook the President's hand. "It won't as long as you're willing to clean up your own mess." Methos said smiling to soften the sharpness of his words.  
  
"We will." Changing the subject, the President asked about the men that still hovered around Pierson protectively. "Who are your friends?" He hoped the Ancient Immortal would tell him.  
  
"These are my children." Methos said proudly.  
  
The President nodded. "I can see why you're proud of them." One of his aides cleared his throat and reminded the President that he had other duties to attend to. "Duty calls. Dr. Pierson, General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill." The President said nodding to each. With that, he turned and left the hanger followed by his entourage.  
  
Methos turned to General Hammond and said, "I'll take my children back and return."  
  
Jack nodded glad for the chance to see these NID creeps got what they deserved.  
  
Methos made sure that Clayton was watching as he joined his Immortals. In the blink of an eye they were gone. Methos had moved them back to Amanda's house where he once again thanked them for their help. He added that they couldn't discuss what they'd seen with anyone. He explained that for obvious reasons, (they had all seen the President and some very strange things!) National and Global security was at stake. He added, "If you're finding your life a little dull these days and think you'd be interested in this kind of life and death excitement everyday, get in touch with me in a few days. I think I can work something out."  
  
With that, Methos sent them back to the places he'd originally pulled them from.  
  
You still owe me a drink Methos, he heard Conner send through the link.  
  
Next time I have a weekend free, I'll bring Duncan. Methos thought back. He'd get out of paying for the drinks yet.  
  
Methos said goodbye to the women and children again, reassuring them that things had been taken care of. He let them know that he'd be keeping an eye on them. Even as he spoke, Methos had been mentally following the activities of the General's soldiers. He knew that Clayton and the others were all in isolated cells at the base and General Hammond was on the phone making arrangements to interrogate the prisoners.  
  
Methos took Mac and himself back to the SGC when he saw that General Hammond and SG-1 had returned there. Several days later, SG-1 walked through the Gate again and resumed their mission, business as usual.  
  
Tamlin kept his back straight and held his head proudly as he was led before the System Lords. Two of the four Jaffa that had brought him here, pushed him roughly down to his knees.  
  
"Lord Tamlin." Lord Aker said, his voice dripping with disdain.  
  
Lord Petra smiled at Lord Aker, enjoying the shame of this minor Goa'uld that had made fools of them.  
  
Lord Shetu remained impassive; it was not his way to alienate his fellow Goa'uld.   
  
Even on his knees, Tamlin maintained his proud stance. After weeks of questioning by these System Lords and their Jaffa, he'd maintained that he too had been the victim of an elaborate Tok'ra hoax.   
  
Lord Shetu spoke for the group of system Lords. "You are shamed in the eyes of your brothers, but we will be merciful this time."  
  
As Tamlin was escorted from the great hall and to his ship, he vowed to make the Tok'ra and the Tauri pay for the slur on his honor.  
  
Several days later the President and General Hammond were talking over coffee. "He could have killed them all and we never would have known a thing." The President commented after reading the report that General Hammond had brought with him. The report detailed Dr. Pierson moving SG-1 and the other Immortals without the use of a Gate. It also pointed out the other things he'd done without any scientific explanation.  
  
General Hammond nodded. "Yes he could have. He's an Ancient now, the only limits on him are the ones he puts on himself." George felt he had to say that as an officer. As a good judge of character, he had to add the next part. "He's a good man Mr. President. He's had thousands of years to learn compassion and wisdom. He isn't after power or control, he'll let us make our own mistakes. SG-1 tells me that those were part of the tests the Ancient Prime put him through. According to O'Neill, Pierson's had complete power and turned away from it. He's content to teach and observe and only step in when he has to. That's what we can expect from him now, he'll sit back and let us make our own mistakes, learn the lessons ourselves, but if we get in over our heads we can expect to have him step in and stop us. That's what he did with Clayton, he wasn't about to let Clayton get away with threatening his children."  
  
"We're damn lucky to have him on our side." The President said solemnly.  
  
"Yes Mr. President we are, and no piece of paper could be stronger than the promises he's already made us." George said referring to the contract that the President had asked Hammond to get Pierson to sign. "The Ancients gave us quite a gift all those years ago. We need to start proving that we were worth the faith they put in us."  
  
The President shook his head in amazement. "He acts like an ordinary guy."  
  
"The best ones always do Mr. President."  
  
"Any chance we can get some of his 'children' on our team as well?" The President asked remembering the look of the competent men Pierson had with him in the hanger.  
  
"Mr. President with him on our side, we have his whole Army if we need it." George said.  
  
After hearing what had happened, Joe expected a call from Dr. Zoll and she didn't disappoint. Dr. Zoll wanted to know why when asked, the Immortals that had gone missing had only smiled at their Watchers and changed the subject. If the new policy was going to be open relations, then why the secrecy?  
  
Joe rubbed his head in frustration. Damn Methos! "They went to help Methos. There was an attempted kidnapping. The Immortals stopped them."  
  
"Who?" Dr. Zoll said, her voice cracking in stress. If Methos decided it was too dangerous to follow their plans...  
  
"Methos' Immortal children."   
  
Joe could swear he heard Dr. Zoll's jaw hit her desk.  
  
Methos was packing his backpack in preparation for the SG-1 mission the following day. He wanted to spend the day reading up on the Mongolian culture that their mission world hosted, and didn't want to worry about packing once he got started. He stiffened when he felt the Immortal link activate.  
  
Methos stopped packing and hurried from his room, headed for the surface. Mac, Nicole's going into labor. I'm heading for Seacouver. Can you let the others know that I won't be making this mission? You know how to contact me.  
  
There was no urgency to the summons he got, so Methos decided to take the shuttle. It would be easier to convince Nicole that everything was normal that way. On the way out, Methos ran across General Hammond in the hallway outside the Mess Hall. He quickly explained what was happening and was quickly reassured by the General that SG-1 could make the routine mission without him. Methos grinned and promised to bring the General back a cigar.  
  
Within minutes he was in the air and on his way to Seacouver. On the way, he called Joe and Linda and asked if they wanted to come along as reassurance for Nicole. They immediately agreed. Amanda was easier to reach through the link. She was very excited and said she'd meet him at Nicole's house.  
  
Nicole answered the door after checking the peephole. She smiled and exclaimed, "Adam! What a surprise! I was just thinking about you. Did our daughter tell you I was craving Ice Cream?" Nicole joked. Adam always came bearing food that their daughter had visualized to him.  
  
Methos smiled and took Nicole into a gentle hug. "Actually she told me that today was her birthday."  
  
Nicole looked confused then it dawned on her. "Oh! I thought it was just indigestion!"  
  
"Why don't you come and sit on the bed and I'll make sure we have everything we'll need."  
  
"Where are we going?" Nicole asked. They hadn't discussed hospitals but there were several very good ones close by. She leaned into a comfortable position on the bed and watched Methos efficiently pack her small suitcase.  
  
"As soon as the others get here, we're going to the birthplace of all Immortals." Methos said as he collected up garments that Nicole and the baby might need for the next few days.  
  
"I've never heard of any birthplace of Immortals." Nicole said as she put her hand on her abdomen for a mild contraction. Now that she knew it wasn't just indigestion, she was excited.  
  
"Except for the first four Immortals, all of the Immortals have been born at a place called the Complex. Later it was only referred to as the Gathering Place."  
  
"As in Thee Gathering?" Nicole asked. The Gathering was a place and not the last battle of all Immortals?  
  
Methos nodded. "It was hoped that Immortals born in later years would remember it and return, thus the Immortal myth of the Gathering."  
  
"Where is it? Is it far?" Nicole asked after a stronger contraction.  
  
"Far enough that we'll fly to get there but close enough that we'll be there in only a few minutes." Methos picked up the suitcase and helped Nicole from the bed. "The others are here now."  
  
Methos had Joe drive them to the dojo where the shuttle was parked. He'd shielded and cloaked their movements so there was no chance of being tracked to the Complex. The others had seen the shuttle before, but Nicole hadn't. To keep her from getting excited, Methos put the images in her mind of a helicopter.  
  
Nicole looked at him when she didn't see a pilot in her illusion. "Where's the pilot?"  
  
"I'll be the Captain for this portion of your flight. Welcome to Immortal airlines." Methos said as he helped Nicole into the shuttle and secured her into her seat. He kept this illusion going during the ride and after they landed inside the Complex. As they neared the Complex, Methos powered up the facility so that it would be well lit and warm enough for them.  
  
Nicole was impressed with the modern facilities. "Where are all the Doctors and nurses?" She asked, suddenly realizing that it was silent all around the sparkling facility.  
  
"I'll be your doctor, Dr. Benjamin Adams at your service." He said as he helped her up onto a birthing bed.  
  
"You're a doctor too?" Nicole recognized the name he'd given her. This one had been Byron's teacher and had taken Morgan Walker's head several years ago.  
  
"Many times as a matter of fact. I've got degrees from all the best colleges." He looked at the others meaningfully. With well wishes, Amanda took Joshua and Nicolas and led them to the Complex playroom. Caitlin followed with a smile at Nicole.  
  
Joe patted Nicole on the hand. "It will be fine Nicole. Adam's a fine Doctor; I've been one of his patients myself." He smiled reassuringly and left the room with a wave.  
  
Linda stepped forward and helped Nicole to undress and slip into a hospital gown. Linda had been in this room many times and knew her way around.  
  
While Linda helped Nicole, Methos sterilized the room and everything in it with the Complex's technology. The bed's diagnostics beeped softly in a reassuring manner. For appearances, Methos slipped into a sterile gown and washed his hands thoroughly.  
  
Within an hour the baby girl was born. Methos lay the wiggling baby girl in Nicole's arms and quickly checked her. He could already sense that both mother and child were healthy and fine.  
  
Linda showed Nicole how to clean and dress the child in one of the outfits they'd brought with them. Methos took care of the afterbirth and unobtrusively altered Nicole back to her normal Mortal state.  
  
Checking to make sure that Nicole was comfortable before going to get the others, Linda laid a gentle hand on Adam's arm. "Good job Dad. She's beautiful, just like all your children." She smiled at him, love shining in her eyes. Adam treated them all so wonderfully, made them all feel like the most special women in the world!  
  
"Hey Dad." Nicole smiled liking the look in Adam's eyes.   
  
"Hey Mom." Methos said and caressed Nicole's cheek before stroking their daughter's head gently.  
  
"I've decided to name her Zoe."   
  
"Greek for Life." Methos said, guessing that she already knew the translation.  
  
Nicole nodded. "I thought it appropriate since her dad is the oldest man alive."  
  
Methos smiled. "Zoe it is."  
  
Methos held Zoe and rocked her gently while Nicole slept. The others had made their visit brief so that the exhausted mother could sleep. Methos had readied a bed next to hers so he could help when Zoe woke during the night. Caitlin would be staying with Nicole until Zoe was ready to go to her new home. Linda would help out as well; she only lived a few doors down from Nicole. Later, Methos would talk to Nicole about the potential adoptive parents now that Zoe had been born. He was going to leave it up to her to pick the adoptive family from the list he'd provide. Each choice had special conditions that he'd have to discuss with her.  
  
Methos opened the link and let his Immortals know that another Immortal child had been born. He introduced Zoe to the others and let them feel her presence. Any Immortal that met her would instantly recognize her by her Immortal buzz now. He'd done the same for the boys when they'd reached one year old. He liked the idea of reinforcing the concept of family.  
  
Methos was catching a short nap in his quarters while the women whispered and cooed over Zoe. He felt the StarGate activate. Let me know if you need anything Mac. Methos sent.  
  
He felt Mac's amusement. We'll be fine 'Dad'. Enjoy Zoe, I'll see her when we get back.  
  
We should be back in Seacouver by then.  
  
Enjoy your mini vacation. Daniel's planning on bringing back a few tons of video and relics for you to work on. Mac teased.  
  
Methos closed the link and slipped back into sleep.  
  
Tamlin watched the StarGate activate from his hidden position on the ridge above the Gate valley. He'd been told by his informants that the Tauri had sent a probe here. That always meant that sooner or later, they'd be sending one of their teams. Tamlin had a squad of Jaffa with him. He'd sent the Jaffa down to the village to run the humans off, killing several and setting the hovels to the torch. He didn't want to take a chance of any trouble from them as he waited for the Tauri to come through the Gate.  
  
His Jaffa would take the Tauri prisoner and question them until he had the answers he needed to reinstate his standing with the other system lords!  
  
SG-1 stepped out of the gate and after a quick confirmation that they were in no danger, approached the M.A.L.P. to let General Hammond know they'd arrived on world.  
  
Rolling plains was the characteristic of this world. Mongolian culture had flourished here after the Goa'uld had seeded this planet with humans. Other than the human hosts, this world was unremarkable. Daniel had told the others to be sure and read up on the mission log of their trip to Simarka. They didn't want a repeat of that trip!  
  
Major Carter nodded emphatically. "That's the only time I want to spend time in a harem!"  
  
At Mac's look of curiosity she smiled. "I'll fill you in on what happened later."  
  
Mac nodded. He'd read the mission reports but they'd only referenced that Sam had been taken by the Mongols on that world. Details were rather vague and professional as mission reports often were.  
  
They headed in the direction the M.A.L.P. had indicated the village was. As they approached, they smelled a faint trace of smoke.  
  
Jack picked up the pace. "That's not campfires campers. Stay alert."  
  
When they reached the site of the village, they found only burned out ruins. "Recent, maybe a week." Jack said out loud.  
  
"Teal'c and Carter that way. Daniel and MacLeod you're with me. Stay alert and call in anything suspicious."  
  
As Teal'c and Carter headed in the opposite direction, Jack had Mac and Daniel spread out. They'd nearly circled the smoldering ruins when Mac felt an oily presence. He didn't remember having felt it before, but he knew instantly what it was. He immediately felt Methos in his mind.  
  
Goa'uld Methos sent.  
  
Yes. It must be the link, I can feel them.  
  
Methos scanned the area. It feels like ten of them. One Goa'uld, the rest Jaffa. Have you warned the others?   
  
Mac keyed the radio and told the others what he'd felt, giving them the numbers of the Goa'uld and Jaffa. Mac listened while Jack softly and quickly gave them orders.  
  
Because Nicole and Zoe were sleeping soundly, Methos wasn't needed at the Complex at the moment. But he forced himself to only monitor the link. SG-1 meant a lot to him but he couldn't fight their battles for them. He let his link expand to include all of SG-1.  
  
Teal'c and Sam are coming up behind them. Jack and I are circling their flanks. Daniel is hidden by the gate, guarding our backs and our escape route.  
  
Mac could hear Jaffa staff weapons being fired. Just like they'd practiced, Mac stayed hidden and watched for his first sight of a Jaffa. He knew Jack wouldn't want him to break cover and run to help them. The others would call if they needed him. In a moment, Mac saw the Jaffa retreating in his direction. Teal'c and Sam must be herding them in this way, Mac thought. He fired his weapon when Jack started firing. The Jaffa were quickly taken out, leaving only an unguarded Goa'uld in splendid robes.  
  
Jack's voice crackled over the radios, "I want him alive campers!"  
  
The Goa'uld raised his metal adorned hand and gestured towards Teal'c. The Jaffa jumped to the side to avoid the energy blast. Sam quickly ducked for cover. Jack let the Goa'uld see where he was hiding and whispered into the radio, "MacLeod, come up behind him."  
  
The Goa'uld raised his hand and more energy blasted towards Jack and then to Teal'c as he moved positions. Before the Goa'uld realized there was anyone behind him, Mac tackled him and pinned his arms. The Goa'uld roared in anger and struggled fiercely.  
  
Mac had to work hard to keep the Goa'uld down. The being was extremely strong, the parasite enhancing the human host's strength. The others hurried up and the Goa'uld was disarmed. Jack slipped handcuffs onto the Goa'uld before they stepped back.  
  
"Free me at once! I am a God!" Tamlin roared, his eyes glowing. Inside he trembled in nervousness. SG-1 wasn't supposed to be here! This planet didn't rate anything other than scientists. Had word gotten out that Tamlin would be here waiting? Had he been betrayed by the other System Lords or the Tok'ra?  
  
"Any more of his friends around?" Jack asked.  
  
Mac went still and tried to feel for more Goa'uld or Jaffa. "I don't feel any."  
  
Tamlin looked at the tall, handsome Tauri. He felt Goa'uld? What manner of trick was this?  
  
Good work. You got them all. Meet Tamlin, he ordered Galen's Tok'ra symbiot killed and led the Goa'uld System Lords to the Tok'ra base. His ship is just over the ridge. Luckily he was acting on his own, the others don't know he's there. Methos sent.  
  
Mac smiled. "We got them all. Adam says to meet Tamlin."  
  
"Adam's listening?" Jack asked. That explained MacLeod knowing about the Goa'uld and how many were here.  
  
Mac nodded. "The other System Lords don't know he's here. His ship is on the other side of the ridge."  
  
"Tamlin. He's the one who made Galen into a spy and commanded the attack on the Tok'ra base." Samantha said.  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes at Tamlin. "I hate helping people move. Because of you we wasted a whole day!"  
  
Tamlin glared at the Tauri, but inside he was beginning to panic. How could the Tauri know so much about him? How could they have known he was here?  
  
Jack keyed the radio and called Daniel, who was still at the Gate. "Daniel dial home. Tell the General that we're bringing home unfriendly company." At Daniel's confirmation, Jack turned to Mac and Sam. "You two go and get the ship. Call if you need help." They nodded and took off at a jog in the direction Methos had told Mac.  
  
Jack nodded at Teal'c. Teal'c gave the Goa'uld lord a cold stare and nudged him forward with the point of his staff weapon. Jack lagged back for a 'private' word with Pierson.  
  
"Pierson!" Jack said out loud.  
  
Yes Jack? Methos sent.  
  
"I thought you were on family leave."  
  
I am. Right now I'm comfortably stretched out on a very soft bed, dressed only in my whitie-tighties with my teeth unbrushed.  
  
"Eeww. Too much information! Do you mind telling me what just happened?"  
  
The Immortal link opened as soon as Mac sensed the Goa'uld. I just kept an eye on things to make sure you didn't need any help.  
  
"We had it all under control." Jack said defensively.  
  
Of course! That's why I'm still here in my underwear. I'm just a referee Jack. But I'm here if you need me. Methos sent some of what he was feeling to Jack.  
  
"Enough of the mushy stuff." Jack said gruffly. He liked the idea that Pierson cared about him and the other members of SG-1. He felt the same way about Pierson. "Now get out of my head. I'm never going to get the image of you in your underwear out of my mind now!" Jack grumbled. He felt Pierson's amusement.  
  
Jack picked up his pace and arrived just as the gate activated and the wormhole exploded.  
  
"Darn! Guess we'll have to come back and take movies of the rocks later Daniel. I hope I can stand the excitement."  
  
Mac watched as Carter efficiently started up the Goa'uld ship and headed back to Earth. "You make that look easy." Mac said.  
  
Sam glanced over and smiled at him. "Goa'uld technology isn't that much different from the things you've been learning from Adam. The Goa'uld steal their technology. The whole nature of their society doesn't encourage innovation or creating thinking."  
  
"It must be hard to know the things you do and not be able to talk about them outside the SGC."  
  
Sam glanced over at Mac. "Sometimes." There were plenty of scientists at SGC but sometimes it would be nice to be able to talk about things that had her stumped or things she'd solved and felt good about.  
  
"It's been the same for me since I learned that I was Immortal. We have to keep what we are a secret. To be revealed would cause fear and anger. I've seen a few witch-hunts in my years. My own clan thought I was a Demon." Mac paused. "It feels liberating to be known as an Immortal and not feared. I can see why Adam is trying to get Watchers and Immortals to meet. I've only told a few people about my Immortality. I was lucky that they accepted me. I've seen cases where they didn't."  
  
"What about wives?" Sam asked remembering his mention of Tessa. Surely Mac would have had a few in his four hundred years.   
  
Mac shook his head and kept his eyes on the instruments. "I've never been married."  
  
"Never?" Sam said amazed.  
  
"I got close a couple of times, but they died before we actually made it official."  
  
"I'm sorry." Sam said sincerely.  
  
"I know several Immortals that have been married several times, sometimes even to other Immortals. Adam's been married sixty-nine times."  
  
"You're kidding! Adam's been married that many times?"  
  
"Incredible isn't it? But he's been around for a very long time. He never talks about any of them. I knew wife number sixty-nine. Adam was devastated by her death. I never realized how deeply he feels things, he keeps his emotions so well hidden."  
  
"You're very good at that too." Sam said with a smile to lighten her words.  
  
"Me?" My face is an open book according to Adam."  
  
Sam laughed. "I wouldn't say that, people just know what your opinions and personal beliefs are. You're in touch with who you are and what you believe to be right and wrong. That's different from wearing your emotions on your sleeve."  
  
"My Boy Scout tendencies you mean?" Mac said sarcastically. Methos was always teasing him about his wanting to help those that needed it.  
  
"No, I wouldn't call it that. It's letting Galen's Goa'uld live and not killing Tamlin. They're our enemies and wouldn't hesitate to kill us after first torturing us. You're above their kind of hate and anger. It's being compassionate because it's who you are. I admire that about you"  
  
Mac looked over at Sam in surprise. She smiled back at him. Mac smiled back, very glad to have had this chance to spend more time with her. After other conversations he'd had with Samantha, Mac found that she wanted the same things he did; a home life but the freedom to be able to dedicate 110% to the job. Someone to share their day with, someone who could hear the top-secret things they did and understand. Mac wondered if Sam was so opened minded with the thought of Immortals because of her experiences with aliens and things even more unbelievable than a Race of beings that could live forever.   
  
After the excitement over their prisoner had settled down and their Goa'uld prisoner was secure, General Hammond contacted the Tok'ra. When he'd heard of the prisoner SG-1 was bringing back, General Hammond had called the President and informed him of the capture. The President ordered several of their experts to proceed to the SGC to begin the interrogation. After a conversation with Dr. Pierson, the President authorized the Tok'ra be included, they would continue to interrogate the prisoner together.  
  
The President, worried about having a Goa'uld on Earth, authorized the Tok'ra to hold the prisoner for them. The Tok'ra would be allowed to use Tamlin as a resource for intelligence as needed.  
  
It was several weeks later when Methos called a meeting with General Hammond and SG-1 to explain the next phase of his plan for the Immortals and the Watchers. Methos was finally ready to talk with the Watchers and tell them that he was Methos. This was another step towards protecting his Immortals here on Earth, and it was something he felt he had to do. If the Watchers activities were less clandestine, then Watchers couldn't go renegade without drawing attention to themselves.  
  
Hearing what he planned, MacLeod was worried about Methos' safety and argued against his plan; while General Hammond and Jack were worried about National Security. Understanding their concerns, Methos countered, "that's easily resolved, Jack and Daniel can come along with me. MacLeod too, he can be the chick magnet."  
  
MacLeod glared at the amused grin on Methos' face. Jack chuckled while Daniel hid his smile. General Hammond agreed as long as Jack and Daniel went along to ensure National Security.  
  
Jack and Daniel held back as the Immortals left the room. "General, you know Pierson isn't going to do anything that will put us into danger." Jack said.  
  
"I know that Colonel, but we need to know what he tells the Watchers. I have to report back to the President, and we can't support his story if we don't know what it is." The General said.  
  
After getting General Hammond's agreement, Methos called Dr. Zoll and set up an appointment for 'Methos' to speak to the Watchers. He'd been planning to do this in a few weeks, but wanted to bring the Watchers along the right path a little faster. He'd followed the results of the renegade Watcher sentencing, and felt it was time to have more Immortals meet their Watchers. To do that, he felt he needed to come out of hiding.  
  
In a few days the meeting was set up. When the day arrived and everyone was on the shuttle, Methos flew them to Seacouver to pick up Joe. The Watcher's unfailing loyalty and wisdom had earned him even more work in Methos' master plan. When they reached Paris, Methos landed the cloaked ship in his usual hiding spot. He had an SUV waiting nearby.  
  
Methos watched MacLeod check the press of his slacks. Always GQ, Methos smiled. The entire group had dressed up a little for this, even Methos. They all wore casual but nice slacks and sweaters, no blue jeans in the bunch.  
  
The weather was pleasant without being uncomfortable yet, it could have been a pleasant drive if the passengers weren't so nervous about the reason for the trip. Methos and Daniel were the only ones without reservations about the meeting. Methos was sure he could manipulate and control the meeting's direction, and Daniel was excited to hear Adam talk about his past. The archeologist was also looking forward to meeting the Watchers that Laurus had established to Watch Immortals. The Watchers had spent millennia following the Immortals around and recording history as it had actually happened. Maybe Adam could convince them to let him take a look around those archives that he was always hearing about.  
  
MacLeod didn't trust the Watchers. They'd killed too many people he cared about, and tried to kill Joe and himself too many times in the past to be completely trusted. Methos was the Watcher's Holy Grail. Would they turn against Methos and his plans for them? Would the Immortals be in danger from Watchers fighting back for being used and misled? Mac wouldn't have missed out on this meeting whether or not Methos had agreed to bring him!  
  
Methos drove up to Watcher Head Quarters and stopped at the guarded iron gates. He rolled down the window and told the gate guard that they were expected by Dr. Zoll.  
  
The Watcher guard looked inside the vehicle, getting a good look at the passengers. Methos was supposed to be one of the men with Pierson. A couple of the passengers looked like they could be dangerous, but he really didn't know one Immortal from another. He'd never been good at his classes. He much preferred his job in security to the ridiculous bookwork most of the other Watchers preferred. He nodded and opened the gate after he'd called it in to the front office and been granted permission to open the security gate.  
  
Dr. Zoll hurried to the front entrance to be waiting for Methos after she got the call from security. She was to escort Methos and Pierson into a brief discussion with the Tribunal before they went into the large meeting room where a few dozen selected department heads and researchers would be allowed to ask questions. She was nervous and excited to finally get to see Methos in the daylight and talk to him face to face!  
  
Methos parked the car in front and shouted up to Amy on the top stair. "Dr. Zoll, okay to leave the car here? I want it where I can get to it quickly."   
  
"I don't see why not." Dr. Zoll said. "I'll let security know to leave it alone." Methos must be the nervous sort, she thought. If having his car in front helped him feel better, she was all for it. This was a momentous occasion and she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of talking to Methos!  
  
Getting out of the car, the others placed themselves around Methos, Jack on one side of him, Joe on the other. MacLeod made sure he was on Methos' sword arm side and close behind, Daniel placed himself beside MacLeod.   
  
Dr. Zoll watched the men as they climbed the stairs, looking for Methos. She knew Adam and Joe Dawson of course. And all Watchers knew the famous Highlander Duncan MacLeod. Her eyes fastened on the slightly gray haired man walking beside Adam, after quickly discarding the youngish man in glasses walking behind him. The older man had to be Methos! His bearing was tall and proud, his step military, controlled, and reflecting his strength and confidence. His eyes moved everywhere, taking in everything around him. He was handsome as well, but a man like this couldn't be infatuated with Pierson - could he?  
  
Adam noticed her satisfied smile as she stared at Jack. He didn't bother to hide his amused smile.  
  
Stepping forward, Amy restrained her excitement as she offered her hand to the man that must be Methos. Remembering that Methos had told her that she hadn't been given his permission to touch him, (only Adam rated that privilege her green monster sniped!) she awkwardly dropped her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in the daylight." She said respectfully.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Have we met?" He asked directing his question to the grinning Pierson.  
  
Amy paused. This man's voice didn't sound anything like the man she'd talked to in the darkness of her bedroom. "Aren't you Methos?"  
  
"Pierson this is so not funny!" Jack said as Pierson burst out laughing. What was Pierson's game? Jack never thought of the laughing man beside him as 'Methos' but he did know that it was his real name, after that mission with the Tok'ra spying on them he did anyways. He still thought of the man as Adam Pierson, probably always would. Just a guy, not one of the Ancients, and he was sure that 'Methos' preferred that to awe and detachment.  
  
"Oh I don't know, looks pretty funny from here." Methos said catching his breath.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and glared at Daniel when he lifted his hand to hide his smile.   
  
"Sorry Dr. Zoll, I'm youth and good looks." Jack pointed at Pierson with a glare. "He's old age and treachery."  
  
Methos broke out laughing again, but he sent a thought through the link to MacLeod. Call me by name so she'll believe Jack.  
  
Why would she believe me and Colonel O'Neill when her own eyes are showing her a laughing fool? Duncan couldn't pass up the opportunity for that dig at Methos' juvenile behavior.  
  
"Methos quit fooling around. Can we go inside? I don't feel comfortable with you out in the open like this, especially after what happened last time you were here." Duncan said humoring the old man.  
  
"He's Methos?" Dr. Zoll said in disbelief. "He can't be!"  
  
"You must be the Dr. Zoll we've been hearing about." Daniel said stepping forward and extending his hand. "What you see is what you get. My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson by the way. Methos tells me that you have an extensive library of Immortal Chronicles that dates back thousands of years." He said as he gently led the dazed woman towards the front doors.  
  
Amy Zoll allowed the man in glasses to lead her inside the building, but her head remained looking back at Pierson. Once inside, Pierson took the lead and led them towards the Tribunal chambers. She finally came to her senses as she noticed the Tribunal members waiting for their introductions.  
  
"Pierson, what the hell are you pulling here?" She hissed quietly.  
  
"Sorry Dr. Zoll, I couldn't help myself." Methos turned to the members of the Tribunal and spoke in a voice that was so different from anything they'd ever heard from Adam Pierson before. He spoke with a voice that echoed power and wisdom, his eyes confirming everything.  
  
"I'm very good at hiding and blending in. I'm Methos."  
  
The Tribunal sat down in shock, joined by a still shocked Dr. Zoll.  
  
Methos took a seat and the others followed his lead. "I had a bet with myself. That your image of what the oldest Immortal should look like, would mislead you into thinking my friend Jack O'Neill was Methos. After all, he looks like someone who could defend himself for thousands of years. He appears to be everything I've kept hidden. His whole demeanor is of intelligence, strength, confidence and wisdom. Whereas I have cultivated a mild mannered and geekish persona."   
  
"Are you really him?" One of the Tribunal asked hoping to have it denied. They'd had Methos in their midst for years and never known it? They'd questioned him about being an Immortal and he'd denied it, even come up with a story about 'Methos' being infatuated with 'Adam Pierson'!  
  
"I am." Methos said his back straight, his image now meeting their expectations of what the oldest Immortal should look like. His Quickening radiated out from him, allowing the people in the room to feel just a brushing of it. "I'm sure these gentlemen would be willing to swear to it."  
  
"What about the voice we heard at the trial?"  
  
"Mine, I can do some unusual things with my Quickening."  
  
Amy Zoll sighed, at a loss on how to come to grips with Adam Pierson being Methos. "How do you want to be introduced?" Was all she could come up with.  
  
It was nearly an hour later before the group walked into the conference room, causing a sudden hush at their arrival. The Tribunal entered first and led the way up to the front row where they would be sitting with their guests. They were followed by Adam Pierson speaking quietly to a mature looking man that could only be Methos. The females in the crowd noticed that Duncan MacLeod followed Pierson, Joe Dawson and a young man with glasses trailed the group with Dr. Zoll. The group seated themselves in the front row and waited for Dr. Zoll as she walked to the podium.  
  
Methos whispered to Jack as they entered the conference room. "I'll be watching you as I speak, so cover your mouth with your hand if you want me to change a subject. I won't mention anything that might jeopardize National Security but there may be some subjects you'd prefer I not elaborate on."  
  
Jack nodded and took a seat as they arrived at the chairs roped off for them. It had been flattering in a bizarre sort of way to be mistaken for the famous oldest Immortal. At least Pierson's explanation had made him feel that way. He smiled as he waited for Dr. Zoll to introduce Pierson.  
  
Duncan tried to hide his nervousness at being in a room full of people that knew how to kill him.  
  
We're safe Duncan. Methos sent through the link. No one can touch us unless I allow it.  
  
Amy Zoll nervously got up in front of the room and introduced Adam Pierson. The room grew silent as they waited for the former Watcher to introduce the man they'd all come to see.  
  
Methos dropped his Adam persona and walked to the podium. He stood before them as the oldest Immortal, an Ancient that wanted to be heard.  
  
"Many of you may recognize me, but there's something about me that you don't know. I'm over ten thousand years old and my name is Methos." Methos let the shocked murmurs quiet down before he resumed. He hadn't missed the surprised looks the Watchers in the room shared with each other.  
  
"My first memory is from 8000BC. I remember waking up on a cold slab in a cold room, and I've been trying to get warm ever since." Methos smiled at the chuckles that filled the room. "I wasn't alone when I woke up..." Methos paused and let the room laugh at his implication. "Get your minds out of the gutters. I had three Immortal brothers with me in that cold room, and with us were thirteen friends called Seres ankh tchetta Kherp. For those of you that don't speak Ancient languages that means; those who watch the everlasting Princes. You call yourselves Watchers."  
  
"That day and the five thousand years after that, we lived as a family and grew in numbers. Until I took the first Immortal head and lost all memory of who or what I was. This is what started the Game that has decimated my Race until recently."  
  
"After that first Quickening, the Immortals ran from each other in fear, before that time, we hadn't believed we could die permanently. Afraid for the first time in our long lives, we fled to all parts of the world and killed each other whenever we met. To try and stop the killing, those early Watchers came up with the rules that you've all heard of; No challenges on Holy Ground, and challenges were to be One-on-One. Over the years the Watchers branched into two groups; those that watched pre Immortal babies, and those that watched the Immortals in the field. You have evolved from that second group."  
  
"As I had lost myself in that first Quickening, over time the Watchers lost their true purpose. In 1000AD a Watcher was killed by his Watcher brothers for telling me that the Watchers still existed. They'd forgotten that we were once part of the same family. I didn't remember this myself until last year, when I met someone from the other Watcher group and started to remember who I'd been."  
  
Methos saw Jack cover his mouth. Methos nodded, he had no intention of talking about the Breeding program.  
  
"You've been with us from the beginning. Helping us remain hidden from the rest of the world and chronicling our lives. But there have been dark times in both our histories; when Watchers hunted us, and we hunted Watchers. With your help, I'd like to make sure that never happens again." Methos took a deep breath and continued before the crowd could ask questions. "A few months ago, we introduced some Immortals to their Watchers. These introductions have grown into friendships. I've been friends with many of my Watchers over the years, been one of you many times. I am you, and I am every Immortal."  
  
"I want Immortals to know about the Watchers again. I want Immortals to know that there are people in the world that know who and what we are. I want Immortals to know that they'll always have a safe place to go if they need it. People who want to hear our stories."  
  
"What do we get out of this deal?" Someone from the back shouted.  
  
"You didn't join the Watchers to get rich, or to become famous. You joined the Watchers to be part of the truth. Immortals are living history and through them, you become a part of that. You know more about history than the richest or most famous historian." Methos paused for a second. He didn't want to threaten the Watchers, or tell them that with a thought he could make sure no Watcher ever found one of his Immortals again. He refocused on the things that motivated the majority of the Watchers.  
  
"When I presented this idea to Dr. Zoll, I asked her if she could ever be satisfied with her curator job knowing that there was someone like me in the world. A living person who'd held that pottery in my hands, that had read that scroll before time had destroyed most of it, or who'd gazed upon Stonehenge as it was being built. I give you the opportunity to hear firsthand what it felt like to stand on a stage with Julius Caesar, to know that Helen of Troy's face only launched a hundred ships, and that Socrates was a sweet old man with a harpy for a wife. Maybe you'd rather hear how Duncan MacLeod met Picasso, or how excited Carl Robinson was when he hit his first home run in the Major Leagues."  
  
"Enough of the past. I came here to talk about the future. As someone that I've trusted with my secrets and being a man of great honor and wisdom, I've recommend that Joe Dawson act as my representative. The Tribunal has already given their approval for his appointment. This decided, we're ready to begin the next level of growth for the Watchers and Immortals. I'm sure you're as excited as I am at the potential that this offers."  
  
Methos saw the excitement on the faces of the researchers. They would never have had access to the living history of Immortals without this decision. Only field agents had a chance of actually talking with an Immortal, and in the past they would have had to lie about who they were, and be careful of their questions for fear of suspicion. The representatives of the field Watchers looked relieved at the thought of not being killed by their Immortal assignments if discovered.  
  
"As my representative, Joe will initiate the Immortal/Watcher introductions and interviews. Some Immortals will not be available for interviews, or will not be introduced to Watchers for reasons of safety or preference. I want to bring the two groups together but as anyone who's been in the field knows, there is a lot of history to overcome. Some Immortals are justifiably terrified to have their Immortality known; others are dangerous despite the ending of the Game."  
  
Methos stopped at the excited whispers that broke out in the audience. He knew he'd struck a nerve with the majority of the Watchers and would meet minimal resistance.  
  
Amy Thomas was stunned. The man she'd known as Benjamin Adams was really Methos, the elusive Myth himself! She'd met Benjamin years ago when she'd been assigned to Morgan Walker, a slime ball Immortal that had taken her prisoner and held her as a hostage until her father Joe Dawson, had brought Benjamin to fight Walker. Walker had a two hundred year old grudge against Benjamin. Benjamin had fought Walker and taken his head. She'd had a crush on the Immortal she'd known as Benjamin ever since that day.  
  
She'd been unable to find out what had happened to Benjamin through the Chronicles. Her father was the only one who seemed to know where he was. Now knowing that he was Methos, it was no surprise that he wasn't being Watched. The Watchers had believed him to be ex-Watcher Adam Pierson.  
  
She was very glad that her father had gotten her permission to attend this meeting. She would never have been allowed to a meeting of this importance due to her few years in the Watchers and in the Research department. She blushed as she stared at Methos. Even knowing who he was and knowing she'd never get the chance to talk to him, she still thought he was the most handsome man in the room.  
  
Methos answered general questions for half an hour more before he said they'd have to get with Joe to schedule an interview. He stepped down from the stage and joined his friends. The Watchers were too excited to leave the room and continued to mingle in groups, talking in excited voices.  
  
Methos watched the groups dynamics work themselves out, knowing it would tell him how his speech had gone. When he stepped away from his friends and made himself available, he was quickly surrounded by the Researchers. They were curious about Adam Pierson being Methos but indifferent about the implications to the field Watchers. Their questions were specific to the time frames they were researching. For the most part, they already knew Adam and felt comfortable approaching him. Methos smiled as Daniel and Dr. Zoll joined him with his group.   
  
Methos smiled to see Joe's daughter Amy Thomas in his group. He watched as she covertly kept him in sight and stayed close enough to edge into his group of Researchers. That must have been a shock for her to learn that Dr. Benjamin Adams was really Methos!   
  
The group that gathered around Mac and Joe were the 'Middle of the Road' Watchers. They were the newer field Watchers and the administration types. They were nervous of the idea of meeting an Immortal but modern in their thinking. They'd never seen a challenge or a Quickening so they didn't feel as threatened by the Watchers being exposed to Immortals. With the famous Highlander being here, they were excited to meet a legend, and a handsome and famous one at that.  
  
The last group surrounded the Tribunal and consisted of the 'Diehards'. They were more fanatical and close-minded. Vemos and his group would have been in this group. Methos didn't believe that they were all capable of being renegades, but they would be the ones to voice the loudest protest over disrupting the rules they'd lived with for so long. Not surprisingly, this group included field Watchers who had watched some of the most dangerous Immortals. They'd seen challenges, Quickenings, and atrocities against Mortals. Methos carefully memorized the faces and names in this group.  
  
Jack watched as the room broke into groups. The Geeks, Groupies, and the curious headed for Pierson. Jack nodded at Daniel to join Pierson's group, he knew Daniel was dying of curiosity. Daniel nodded with a smile and dragged Dr. Zoll over with him. Over in the corner, MacLeod and Dawson were collecting the Neutrals and the ones wanting to be first in line for interviews. MacLeod was also attracting the female element. Chick magnet wasn't too far off, Jack thought as MacLeod charmed his crowd.   
  
Jack looked at the third group knowing these were the dissenters. He looked over at Pierson and caught him looking at the group as well. No surprise that Pierson would have scoped out the feelings in the room. The guy was probably getting a headache with all the emotions bouncing around in here! Then Pierson looked at Jack as if he had read his mind. Jack smiled and touched his finger to his brow in a mock salute.  
  
As Jack edged closer to the third group he was stopped by a nerd in thick glasses.  
  
"Are you an Immortal too?" Asked the hopeful Watcher.  
  
"No. Just your average non-Immortal." Jack replied.  
  
"Oh." The disappointed nerd said before abruptly turning away and hurrying over to Methos' group.  
  
"Not interesting enough for you huh?" Jack mumbled. Immortal groupies! No wonder Pierson had been hesitant to let this group know who he was.  
  
Jack joined the group now surrounding the Watcher Big Wigs that Pierson had talked to before the meeting. As he approached the group, he could hear some of them protesting the changes that Pierson was requesting. After fifteen minutes of their bitching, Jack placed himself next to the Big Wigs before speaking up.  
  
"I couldn't help overhearing. You guys remind me of another group with the same problem." Jack said thinking of the Tok'ra. "They started out with a plan years ago and they never changed it, and now they're in danger of becoming extinct because they can't change with the times."  
  
Jack's comments were met with cold stares before he was pointedly ignored.  
  
"I may only be Pierson's fishing buddy, but it doesn't take a History degree and a secret club tattoo to see that you're afraid to change. You didn't start out with databases and cell phones and all that techno stuff, you learned to use them and now they're part of your lives."  
  
When the group remained silent Jack shook his head in frustration. "Yeah well, maybe you'll get this; Pierson is asking you to be a part of this. By bringing you into his plan, he's giving you a chance to move with him into the future. And if you think he had to then you're only fooling yourselves; one word from him and every Immortal on Earth would go underground. What good would your secret club and moldy old tombs do you then?"  
  
Methos watched as Jack tried his version of persuasion on the small group of 'Die Hards'. Feeling the groups continued dissention and resistance, Methos scanned for the group's leader. Easily he linked up with the elderly man he'd seen around Watcher Head Quarters but had never spoken to. Did you have a question for me Edwards?  
  
Across the room, Edwards looked around him in surprise. That had sounded like Pierson! Not seeing Pierson close by, he looked across the room and met Methos' gaze in surprise and disbelief.  
  
Yes it's me. There are many things Immortals can do with their Quickenings that the Watchers never knew of. Do you really think there will be any point in having a secret society if you can't find us? And before you threaten, I'm not worried about exposing our Immortality, I have the ear of the President of the United States. Immortals make great Special Ops teams.  
  
Methos felt Edward's fear and alarm gradually shift to curiosity as he considered what Methos had said. I'm asking the Watchers to be a part of this. Your job doesn't go away, your charter just grows with us.  
  
Finally, Edwards nodded. He spoke aloud, "I'm willing to hear more, as Pierson says; we have no purpose without Immortals."  
  
Methos nodded at Edwards across the room.  
  
"Are we done here Pierson? I feel like I'm at a Star Trek convention." Jack grumbled after an hour.  
  
Methos smiled and nodded. Some of the more zealous Watchers did act like a Trekkie or two he'd met in the seventies.  
  
Joe, Dr. Zoll and Amy Thomas followed them out to the car that Methos had left in the front of the building.  
  
Methos? Amanda sent through the link.  
  
"Joe will give you a schedule of when I'm available. There won't be a lot of time right away because of some prior commitments." Methos said to Dr. Zoll. Yes Amanda? Methos thought back calmly. There was frustration in Amanda's link but no alarm or fear.  
  
Nicolas is inconsolable; can you tell me what's wrong? Amanda sent to Methos.  
  
Methos had a brief mental conversation with Nicolas. He's still upset about the attack on the house. May I take him? Methos asked.  
  
Yes, but I'm coming too!  
  
Methos continued his conversation with Dr. Zoll. "Let's make it small groups including you of course, and have them prepare their questions ahead of time."  
  
We're at Watcher Head Quarters. Methos cautioned Amanda. Feeling Amanda's insistence Methos sent, Put out your hand and I'll bring you here.  
  
Methos stepped back a pace to make room for Amanda, and reached out his hand. He brought Amanda and a wailing Nicolas to him. As soon as Nicolas saw his father, he lunged towards him arms extended. "DaDaDaDa!"  
  
Methos took his son in his arms and hugged him to his chest. Methos resumed his conversation with a shocked Dr. Zoll as Nicolas' wails turned to sniffles. "Judging by the questions I got today, it would be a good idea to filter the questions before the interviews. I won't answer the questions about the meaning of life so don't waste my time. All other Immortal introductions and interview requests go through Joe."  
  
Duncan stepped forward and put his arm around Amanda's shoulders. He could see that she was frustrated.  
  
"I'm sorry, he's still upset over a little problem we had a few weeks ago." Methos said to the group.  
  
"It's being taken care of it." Jack said quietly.  
  
"I know." Methos said to reassure Jack. "He'll be okay." At the looks from Dr. Zoll and Amy Thomas, Methos introduced the newcomers. "This is my son Nicolas, and I'm sure you recognize Amanda."  
  
"But..." Dr. Zoll stuttered. How had Amanda and this child just appeared here? Was this another thing he could do with his Quickening? What else didn't the Watchers know about Immortals? Joe had mentioned that Methos had Immortal children, but this made it real!  
  
"I know he doesn't have my nose; sadly he takes after his mother in that respect." He said playfully tweaking Nicolas' nose. Amanda laughed and rubbed Nicolas' back.  
  
"Is he really your son? Aren't Immortals sterile?" Amy Thomas said, her shock making her speak out loud. Ben or Methos was married?  
  
"Just slow to mature, where did you think new Immortals came from?" Methos said with a wicked twinkle in his eyes. "Under a cabbage leaf? A stork?"  
  
"Pierson." Jack said indicating that they'd been here long enough and his patience had worn thin.  
  
Methos nodded. "That's my queue to go. Joe?" Methos asked looking at Joe. The Watcher was giving every indication that he wasn't going with the others.  
  
"I'll be staying here for a while; Amy will give me a ride to my place. The Tribunal wants to work some details out. I figured I might as well get an agreement while they're all excited about it." Joe said.  
  
Methos nodded. "Mac can you drive us back?" Methos continued to hold Nicolas. "Dr. Zoll, Ms. Thomas it was nice to see you again. You know where to reach me if you need me Joe." Methos turned his attention to Nicolas and got into the back seat with Daniel and Amanda.  
  
Dr. Zoll watched as MacLeod drove the car away. She narrowed her eyes at Joe. Methos and Pierson were the same person. Now what Joe had said a while ago made sense. Methos had come to her first! This was surprising since she'd always been rude and impatient with Pierson. Pierson had been irritating with his youthful 'knowing'. Methos was multi-faceted, fascinating and intriguing.  
  
A voice from her past whispered in her head and she focused her attention on that memory. Many years ago she'd Watched Marcus Constantine, a former Roman General. As her cover, she'd been Marcus' museum assistant before he'd been killed by one of his students. After Marcus' beheading, Ian Bancroft her mentor had tried to cheer her up by telling her that she'd been given a great gift; to be treated as a friend by her assignment. He'd explained that the very old Immortals had seen and done it all and as a result, were jaded and emotionally distant from the Mortals around them. It was a great compliment to catch their interest enough for them to invest even that little bit of emotion in you. Ian had spoken many times with his Immortal assignment Darius, so he'd known what he was talking about.  
  
Amy felt better. Despite the way she'd treated Pierson, Methos had singled her out to be one of his contacts. She remembered some of the arguments she'd had with Pierson over some interpretation of history. He'd always seemed amused while they argued, but had never been arrogant when privately she'd had to accept his argument. Amy sighed happily. She was scheduled to have the first official interview with Methos and she had no idea what to ask. She wanted to fill in the gaps in his chronicles, but that seemed like a waste of his time. He'd obviously not felt it important when he'd been the Watcher in charge of his own chronicles. He knew so much, could do so much. He even had children! Amy sighed, they actually knew so little about Immortals and they'd been observing them for millennia.  
  
"What about the boy, is it true?" Amy Zoll asked.  
  
Joe nodded. "Every word."  
  
"How long have you known?" Amy said. She couldn't believe that this had been kept a secret!  
  
"I only found out a year ago." Joe looked around to make sure they couldn't be overheard. "This is a secret, you can't tell anyone and it can't go into his chronicle. Not until he says so. His safety depends on it. I'm only telling you because he allowed you to see Nicolas, and believe me, if he didn't trust you to keep quiet you wouldn't have seen anything."  
  
Joe waited until both Amy's nodded their heads, Dr. Zoll more reluctantly than his daughter. "Methos is one of sixteen Immortals that can have children. He's fathered three in the past year and a half. Nicolas is the oldest at just over a year, Joshua a month younger, Zoe is a month old."  
  
"Who are the mothers?" Amy Thomas wanted to know. What kind of woman could catch and hold the attention of someone special like Benjamin?  
  
"There were three mothers, all volunteers willing to keep his secret. Amanda adopted Nicolas, the second is being raised by his mother and the third has been adopted by another Immortal." Joe didn't want to give any more details than that.  
  
It had only been last week that Nicole had talked to Methos about Zoe. Methos had told Joe what she'd decided so Joe could help put things into place. Nicole had chosen Ceirdwyn and her mortal husband to be Zoe's adopted parents. Nicole thought that Linda was an excellent mother and Joshua was a happy, well-adjusted boy, but Nicole felt it best for Zoe if she were raised by an Immortal mother. Only an Immortal could know what it meant to be an Immortal. It would be even harder for an Immortal woman. Ceirdwyn was an older Immortal from a strong background. Zoe would be in excellent hands. Ceirdwyn and her husband were both psychiatrists and were ecstatic to hear they'd been selected. They'd picked up Zoe when she was a week old. Nicole had gone with them and was acting as Zoe's nanny. Joe had used his influence and gotten Nicole assigned as Ceirdwyn's Watcher. He'd gone with Methos to introduce them. It looked like it would be another successful adoption and Immortal/Watcher teaming.  
  
"Is he seeing anyone now?" Amy Thomas asked and brought him out of his thoughts. Amy blushed when Joe and Dr. Zoll looked at her in shock. Joe laughed and broke the embarrassing silence.  
  
"No. I don't think he's seeing anyone right now."  
  
After they'd left Paris, Methos had let Jack and the others take the shuttle back to the SGC, telling them he'd call it back when they needed it to return. Jack happily complied, telling Methos not to check the gas gauge when he called it back!  
  
Mac and Methos relaxed at the nice hotel they'd gotten rather than open up the barge for one night. They picked up Joe and returned to Seacouver the next day. Joe had decided to get some things and return to Paris to stay close during the transition.  
  
On hearing this, Amanda coordinated a BBQ as a going away party for him when they reached Seacouver.  
  
Joe handed Mac a beer and glanced over to confirm that Methos was still playing with the babies over in the sandbox. He shook his head, a ten thousand year old man playing with trucks in a sandbox. Now he'd seen everything!   
  
"So, how are things going with you and the old man?" Methos and Mac had been friends for years now. They'd hung out and watched out for each other but working together 24/7 was a new thing for them.  
  
"Well other than being a source of amusement for him, everything's fine."  
  
Joe snorted. "Everything's fine. That's all you're going to say?" He'd love to have seen how the two Immortals worked together for the past several months. Methos was a good friend and he'd certainly choose him to watch his back, but the old man could sure be a pain in the ass when he wanted.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. Other than having them send me to boot camp and setting me up twice to get shot." Mac paused as if thinking. He was enjoying baiting his Watcher. "Then there was the time he left me standing around several days in nothing but a loincloth. Other than that, it's been the same old, same old."  
  
"You were shot? And what's this about a loincloth?" Joe said in an aggravated tone of voice. Damn MacLeod for teasing him like this!  
  
Carefully editing his story, Mac told Joe about the boot camp training. Joe nodded knowingly when Mac told him he'd been shot for making sure Methos was safe. It was just MacLeod's way, but Joe understood the need for quickly responding to orders. And after all, Methos was an Immortal! "So what's this about the loincloth?"  
  
"Oh no way! I don't want this in my chronicle or your journals!"  
  
So it was one of the top secret off world stories then. Joe chuckled. "Too bad, the ladies in the secretary pool at Head Quarters have been disappointed in your chronicles the past few months. Nothing but the dry routine stuff I make up to cover the fact that you're off saving the world with a group even more secret than Immortals and Watchers."  
  
"Thanks Joe." Mac said sincerely. He knew and appreciated that Joe was putting himself on the line to keep what he and Methos were doing out of the chronicles. Mac smiled and gave Joe a wink. "I do know that Methos can run twenty miles and barely break a sweat. He claims he was the Greek long distance champion five years running. And he used to do it barefoot and naked." Mac whispered with a grin.  
  
Joe's eyes went wide. Methos running? For exercise or pleasure and not from danger?  
  
"He even claims there's a statue of him in the Louvre but it's missing the nose."  
  
As Duncan flew them back to the base in the shuttle he reflected on Joe's original question. It was fun being with Methos. Working side by side he was getting to see a side of the oldest Immortal that had been kept hidden. Methos worked hard when he needed to. He was up with the others at dawn and worked late into the night. He worked out regularly but had managed to keep it a secret.  
  
Duncan knew without any doubts that Methos had left Death the Horseman behind thousands of years ago. Methos had always been powerful, but he now had unlimited power at his command. Mac had seen that for himself when Methos had easily moved them across space without a Stargate. Methos was an Ancient now.  
  
Methos didn't judge. He acted firmly and decisively when it was absolutely necessary. He let his friends and children make their own decisions and mistakes.  
  
MacLeod had toyed with the thought years ago of what he'd do with the Prize if he'd won it. He would have tried to change things, made the world conform to his way of thinking and beliefs. Now that his eyes had been opened and he saw things clearer, he was glad and grateful that Methos had saved them and given them back the 'Prize'.  
  
Paris  
  
Days after the big announcement, rumors were rampant at Watcher Headquarters. Word had slipped out that Immortals weren't sterile and that there were baby Immortals being born. Joe didn't know how to answer the flood of questions he was getting and decided to call Methos and dump this on his lap. "What do you want me to tell them?" Joe asked when he'd told Methos about the rumors. "I'm hearing fantastic stories, everything from all Immortals can get mortals pregnant, to only those with strong Quickenings, or that they're fertile only after a Quickening! I get a dozen or so emails every day from Watches asking to be the mother of Mac's children. I have to tell them something just to stop these crazy stories!" Joe ranted. He was nearly at the end of his rope.  
  
"What are the Amy's saying?" Methos asked with a sigh.  
  
"Nothing. I made them promise not to say anything." Joe said. "Although my daughter wants to know if you're seeing anyone right now." Joe teased but grew serious again. "The rumors started when you were seen outside Watcher Headquarters with Nicolas. That got people talking and a few of the Watchers allowed to talk with their Immortals asked them about children. It only took one or two confirmations and the Watchers filled in the gaps with guesswork."  
  
"Can you take care of this for me if I set policy?" Methos asked, not really wanting to deal with gossiping Watchers.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What are friends for?"  
  
"Tell them only the basics; only older male Immortals are fertile and only mortal females under the special care of an Immortal doctor can carry an Immortal child. All Immortal children belong to the Immortal collective and all fostering is decided by me. You can go ahead and start up a waiting list for potential mothers using your own judgment for selection criteria. As long as you're at it, you can start another list for Immortals wanting to adopt, but make sure you emphasize that we don't have any plans for any new Immortal babies right now."  
  
"Got it. I won't tell them how old the Immortal has to be to be fertile, that way some of the more persistent Watchers aren't contacting Immortals themselves. While I'm at it, I better have the Watcher Tribunal amend the rules to forbid harassment of Immortals about that." Joe said thinking out loud. "Okay Buddy, let me know when anything changes."  
  
Softly Methos said, "Sadly I don't think it will." Methos hung up the phone, glad that Joe was willing to take care of this for him. After a few minutes of staring blankly at what he'd been working on, he wandered back to his room and changed into his running clothes. He thought a run might help him think of a way to make more Immortals without having casual sex.   
  
He brainstormed ideas and just as quickly discarded them.  
  
When Methos had asked, Andy had talked for some time about this 'Dad' thing. He was enjoying his father/daughter relationship with Amber. But even if he were willing to spend the next few years making babies, Andy could only produce one child a year. Methos didn't want to burden Andy with that. It was important that Andy and Amber have plenty of time together.  
  
Methos could alter the genetics of a few of the Immortals that were nearly old enough now and make them fertile. But after considering the Immortals in this age group, Methos decided that they weren't the playboy type. That was the realm of the young ones like MacLeod. Methos could always alter a few young ones, but that would be an emotional strain on them and they'd still only be able to produce one child a year.  
  
By the time he'd finished a ten-mile run, Methos had an idea with potential. He opened the link with some of his Immortals, leaving out the pre-Immortals and fertile ones. I've been considering ways of increasing the number of Immortal babies born. I'd like to try something and I'm asking for volunteers. I need a male Immortal in a committed relationship with a mortal woman, who also want a child. Don't answer now, think about it. If you're interested, please contact Joe Dawson in Seacouver. Methos gave them contact information for Joe, leaving out that he was a Watcher. Not all Immortals had met their Watchers yet.  
  
After his shower, Methos called Joe again to tell him what he had in mind.  
  
As soon as Joe recognized Methos' voice he spoke out. "Damn Methos! What did you tell the Immortals? I have six Immortals with Mortal wives wanting to get on my waiting list. You'll never guess who my first call was from."  
  
"Oh?" Methos asked, curious.  
  
"Connor MacLeod and his wife." Joe said smugly.  
  
Really? Methos had no idea that Connor would even be interested. "Who else?" He asked now very curious. He knew where all Immortals were at any given time, but he didn't spend his time eves dropping on them.  
  
Joe listed off the names. "So what did you tell them that brought this flurry of calls?"  
  
Methos told Joe what he'd asked for from the Immortals and explained he was going to try artificial insemination.  
  
"Didn't Laurus say that was impossible?" Joe asked. He hadn't been privy to all the alien had said, but surely it had been tried before.  
  
"He did, but that was using normal means. I'm going to try it the Ancient's way." Was all that Methos would elaborate.  
  
Sometime later  
  
Methos landed the shuttle and cloaked it in Central Park. He walked through the park watching all the people enjoying the waning afternoon sun. He thought about what he'd say to Connor and his wife, Alex. Outside the park he caught a cab and was driven to Connor's building. He felt Connor's surprise when the elder Highlander recognized him. Connor shouldered his sword in a 'rest' position and shrugged sheepishly. "It's an ingrained habit."  
  
Methos smiled knowingly and patted his own side. "I'm all for instincts and ingrained habits."  
  
Connor smiled in relief. He was sure that Alpha Blue would have gently scolded him that he had to let his past go. He was relieved that the man he knew as Benjamin Adams was still the same person he'd known hundreds of years ago. Ops! That meant he'd want a beer!  
  
"Come inside. Are you here to pay off that beer you owe me?" Connor teased.  
  
"Actually I thought you owed me a beer, but I'll settle for talking with you about having an Immortal child."  
  
"Alex's in the back room working but I'll get you a beer and then go and get her." Connor said eagerly. Alex and he had been looking forward to this, excited about the chance to have a child ever since Benjamin had asked the Immortals for volunteers. Connor hurried to the kitchen to get Benjamin a beer. As he hurried back and handed the beer to his friend, he asked in curiosity, "What name are you going by?"  
  
"Adam Pierson actually, Benjamin Adams went into hiding after meeting a rather nasty Immortal in New Orleans."  
  
Methos took the beer and Connor nodded and left the room to get Alex.  
  
Methos socialized for half and hour when Connor and Alex returned to the room, before he got to the point of his visit. "You volunteered to help me find a way of having Immortal children." At their nods he continued, directing his next question to Alex. "Has Connor told you what's involved?"  
  
Alex nodded after smiling at Connor. "He's told me what he knows. He's not old enough and won't be for a very long time. He said the mothers are altered in some way so that they can carry the baby."  
  
"Their hormones are temporarily altered. The process is reversed after birth." Methos said. "Let me fill you in on what you probably don't know. Forgive me if this gets a little embarrassing. The entire reproductive process happens in the male. The fertilized egg is transferred to the female during sex. She has to be altered or the transfer won't happen. The female incubates the embryo for six months then you have a normal birth. My children are born Immortal so you won't have to worry about that."  
  
At Alex's confused look Connor said, "I'll tell you later." All Immortals knew of the horror of a pre-Immortal dying their first death before they were fully-grown.  
  
"Instead of directly transferring the egg myself, I'd like to transfer it to Connor and let him transfer it to you. I don't know if it will work, so don't get your hopes up."  
  
"How will you transfer it,?" Connor asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
Methos laughed. "Your honor is safe. I want to try doing what I did when I moved everyone to Amanda's." Methos said knowing that Connor would have an idea of what he meant.  
  
Connor looked relieved. "Are you still willing to try?" Methos asked.  
  
Connor and Alex exchanged looks then nodded.  
  
"I'll be fertile in about a week. I'll let Connor know when it's time." After they'd worked out the details, Methos left. He retrieved his shuttle and returned to the SGC. Not mentioning what was going on to Duncan, Methos resumed work as normal until it was time.  
  
After a week, Methos opened the link to Connor and told him that he was on his way over.  
  
Connor looked over at Alex and smiled. They quickly packed and went to the hotel they'd decided on earlier in the week. Connor lit candles and put champagne on to chill. Both of them slipped into comfortable clothes and settled in to wait for Adam.  
  
Methos knocked on the door of the room and it was immediately opened. Methos stepped in and closed the door. He eyes scanned the room taking in the aromatic candles burning and the chilling champagne. Methos was amused to realize that he was actually nervous about this! If it worked, he could increase the number of Immortals without having to have intimate contact with all the mothers. If he used Immortals and Mortals that were already couples, then he wouldn't have to worry about fostering out the children. They'd be born into loving families.  
  
Wanting to ease his nervousness and theirs, Methos got them talking and relaxed before asking them to get comfortable on the bed. He'd leave it up to them to get naked when he'd transferred the egg.  
  
"First I have to alter Alex. Just relax. Connor, why don't you hold her in your arms." Connor snuggled next to her and began to whisper in her ear. Methos sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand gently on Alex's abdomen. As he altered her, his hand began to glow.  
  
Connor's eyes opened wide as he watched the 'magic'.  
  
Altering a Mortal woman always made her sexually excited. Her excitement produced the hormones that produced the pheromones that attracted the fertile Immortal. When Alex was ready, Methos moved around the bed and over to Connor. He reached over and put a hand on Connor's abdomen and one on his own. Creating a tiny wormhole, Methos moved the fertile egg from his body to Connor's. Afterwards, he scanned Connor to make sure that the egg hadn't been harmed. When he was satisfied that this part of the process had gone as planned, Methos spoke softly to them.  
  
"You're ready to go. You have only an hour before the egg is absorbed by your body Connor. I suggest you exchange bodily fluids quickly and repeatedly or you'll have to wait another month." With that, Methos rose from his position on the bed and left the room with a wink back at the aroused couple. He locked the door from the outside letting them hear the bolts shoot home.  
  
Methos went down to the hotel bar and ordered a beer. Being in the same room with an altered woman had his hormones racing! He really needed a beer or three. He'd be monitoring Connor to make sure everything went as planned. He'd know when the egg had been transferred successfully. After several beers he felt the new Immortal. He dropped money on the bar and headed out. As he left, he linked with Connor. Congratulations 'Dad'. Everything went fine and you're going to be the proud parents of an Immortal baby boy. I'll monitor mother and child for a while just to make sure she's adjusting. Enjoy the champagne, it should be well chilled now.  
  
Methos returned to his ship and the SGC. He'd leave it to Connor and his wife to announce the news of their expanding family. He'd try this a few more times before he'd declare it a success and offer it as an option to interested Immortals.  
  
Several weeks later, SG-1 was reviewing the M.A.L.P. readouts for the past few weeks in order to prioritize them for the next missions. General Hammond joined them in the conference room.  
  
"They've set the date for Thomas Clayton's Trial, but it's going to be a closed session. Only Dr. Pierson and myself will be attending."  
  
"Why? We already know everything." Jack asked.  
  
"The President wants to keep it out of the radar of the Press. It's a matter of National Security. Dr. Pierson needs to be there because he's the accuser."  
  
The day of the trial, Methos let General Hammond arrange their transportation. When they were seated in the small courtroom, Clayton was brought before his judges; several highly ranked military officers with highest security clearance.  
  
After the charges had been read, Clayton was allowed to speak.  
  
Standing up proudly, Clayton argued that he'd only been doing his job as NID Director. Immortals were an abomination and a threat to Earth unless they could be properly restrained he argued. He was just looking for options in ways to restrain them. Clayton pointed to Methos. "And he's the worst of them all! He's sneaking right under your defenses to undermine and destroy us. He's worse than the Goa'uld, at least they don't hide what they are doing! He'll destroy us from within. Before you know it, you'll all be reporting to him, following his orders. Just a Puppet to the other Races."  
  
Methos was silent as he watched Clayton rant, reminded of the renegade Watcher James Horton who's said nearly the same thing before he'd killed Darius on Holy Ground. Methos knew his own heart, but the others didn't. Would they believe Clayton? Even if they didn't, they'd heard his cancerous words. Sometimes that was as bad as believing.  
  
When Clayton had retaken his seat and looked smugly over at Dr. Pierson, General Hammond stood and asked to address the court. He was given permission. "I want to go on record in support of Dr. Pierson and the Immortals. Thomas Clayton is not only wrong about Dr. Pierson and the others, he's doing us a great disservice and sabotaging our relationship with a valuable ally. Dr. Pierson and his people have been on Earth for ten thousand years; plenty of time to do whatever they wanted and we would never have known the difference. Instead they were a silent army. Watching for the off world threat they'd saved us from in 6000 BC. More recently, Dr. Pierson offered to help us against the Goa'uld despite having been kidnapped and misused under Clayton's orders. Because of Dr. Pierson, we now have the means to defend ourselves, and we have a firm position to negotiate alliances with the other Races out in the Universe. Don't let Clayton's prejudices and personal agendas influence you to his medieval way of thinking. We aren't alone on Earth and we aren't alone in the Universe. Dr. Pierson may not have been born on Earth, but all of the other Immortals were. Xenophobic prejudices will only hurt our evolution and endanger Earth. We have a natural ally here; let's not destroy our best chance at protecting ourselves against a danger to all humankind." General Hammond nodded at Methos and sat down.  
  
The judges talked quietly among themselves before calling a recess for two hours.  
  
Methos was quiet as he and General Hammond went outside.  
  
General Hammond tried to lighten the mood. "How's your daughter doing?"  
  
"She's doing fine, she adores MacLeod. I don't think she'll have any trouble wrapping him around her little fingers."  
  
General Hammond chuckled. "My granddaughters didn't have any trouble training me either." He glanced over at Dr. Pierson before saying, "Clayton's views are that of a minority group son."  
  
Methos stopped and looked at the General, his expression serious. "I've seen enough witch hunts General. Sometimes it's the loudest voice that gets heard." Methos looked away and said softly, "I have to be honest with you General. If my Immortals are threatened, I'll take them off world. I won't go against Mortals, but I won't let them harm my children."  
  
"I understand. I'll do everything in my power to see that it never comes to that. I think the President agrees with me on this."  
  
Methos nodded. "Shall we grab some lunch? I remember a nice deli a few blocks from here."  
  
"You've been here before?"  
  
"In the 1960's I was a roadie with the Rolling Stones and one time we..."  
  
When the trial resumed, General Hammond was relieved when Clayton was found guilty of Treason, terrorism against his own country, kidnapping, attempted kidnapping and other crimes involving the misuse of his authority as NID Director.  
  
Clayton was given a life sentence in a maximum-security prison. No chance for parole and no visitors without Presidential authorization. He was escorted from the room declaring they'd be sorry!  
  
Before they adjourned, the panel of judges spoke again. "In addition to taking care of Thomas Clayton's treasonous acts, this court wishes to make a ruling on the matter of Immortals."  
  
Methos didn't seem to change his position at all, but all of his attention was on the panel in the front of the room.  
  
"This shouldn't need saying, but we want to go on record with it regardless. Immortals born on Earth are recognized citizens of Earth, and are to be granted all rights and privileges accordingly. Dr. Pierson, having been born off world, is not a citizen. However, the United States extends diplomatic immunity to Dr. Pierson as an ambassador of the Ancients. You may apply for citizenship if you so desire without relinquishing your diplomatic status." The speaking judge said with a smile.  
  
Methos stood and smiled at the court. "On behalf of all Immortals I accept your offer."  
  
General Hammond smiled and nodded at Dr. Pierson, glad that his faith had been justified.  
  
Tamlin sat in the cell the Tok'ra had given him. He glared at the Tok'ra guard outside his cell, just for appearances. The Tauri had found an Ancient who'd taken them under his protection. The other system Lords had no idea what trouble they were in for! Tamlin looked forward to Lords Aker, Petra, and Shetu being defeated at the hands of the Tauri. They'd been so quick to judge him and find him unworthy, Tamlin wanted to see how they did against an Ancient!  
  
The Goa'uld had an idea of the great power of the Ancients. All the older Races did, having seen and taken technology that even they didn't understand. They'd seen evidence of power that they'd yet to tap into. If the Tauri had an Ancient supporting them, then the Goa'uld were in trouble!  
  
Tamlin leaned back on the comfortable bed and smiled. He could be patient and sly. For the chance to recover some of his power he'd cooperate with his captors. He would go with the winners! His mind made up, Tamlin began to plan what he'd tell his captors at the next interrogation.  
  
Mac and Sam sat down to dinner at a nice restaurant in town. The waiter delivered the chilled wine and disappeared, leaving them to their candlelit privacy. This was their first date and they both felt it could be the start of something special.  
  
Mac reached out and took Sam's hand in his, gently caressing her hand with his thumb. "I'm glad you said yes, I was worried you'd decided that there might be a conflict with work."  
  
Sam smiled. "The Colonel and I had a long talk before I agreed. We've known each other for a long time, and he was able to give me a perspective that helped me make up my mind. We'll just see how it goes."   
  
Sam had spent days thinking about it before agreeing to go out on a date with Duncan. She'd been reminded of the 'Samantha' from the other dimension that had come to their dimension to try and save her planet from the Goa'uld. That Samantha had been a civilian and married the Jack O'Neill from her dimension. Theirs had been a loving but short marriage. Her Jack had been killed by the Goa'uld in the battle to save their world.   
  
That showed Sam that she could have a relationship with someone and have the things she wanted and needed in her personal and work life. After a heart to heart with Jack where after confessing how she felt about him, Jack had been able to tell Sam that he cared deeply for her but he couldn't give anymore than that. When she mentioned the Samantha from the other dimension, he'd said that he felt uncomfortable with that Samantha. She'd wanted him to fill the void her Jack had left in her life. Jack wanted Sam to be happy, but he didn't see him being able to change any time in the near future.   
  
On base, Methos found Jack working on his mission logs in the mess hall. "I know why Teal'c and Daniel didn't go to dinner with Mac and Sam, but why didn't you?"  
  
Jack smiled. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that three's a crowd?"  
  
"Maybe she wanted you to be there." Methos said gently.  
  
Jack nodded. Sam had come and talked to him before agreeing to go out on the first dinner date with MacLeod. "I can't be what she needs." Jack rolled his eyes when Pierson continued to stare at him. Someone had once told him that you can't win a battle of wills with a cat, apparently you couldn't win against a ten thousand year old Immortal either. Jack gave in and struggled with his explanation. "When Charlie died, he took that part of me that could love like that. Mac's an okay guy and a civilian. They'll be good for each other."  
  
"Don't sell yourself short Jack."  
  
"This is me, this is my life." Jack gestured around them. "The SGC and fishing is all I need right now. Sam wants a home and a family, just like Mac. Are you trying to play matchmaker?" Jack said before glaring at Pierson. "Carter and I've have purposely left this alone for years."   
  
Methos laughed. "I'm not playing at marriage guidance counselor, but I did see how Sam looked at you in your loincloth on Gaea."  
  
Jack scowled at Pierson. "Hey no telling anyone about that or I'll have to bring up the nude statue of you in the Louvre."  
  
Methos grinned. "I'm inspiring in the nude, what can I say?"  
  
"Can you say egotistical maniac? See this yawn, it's an honest opinion openly expressed."  
  
"I always say if you can't be a good example, then be a terrible warning."  
  
General Hammond listened to the easy banter going on in the mess hall. He'd spotted the two men in serious conversation and decided to let it play out. He was relieved that things were working out. He headed back to his office, relieved that for now, things were as they should be in his part of the universe.  
  
THE END  
  
Disclaimer: It was not my intention to discredit the Bible with the story of Noah's Ark. I'd just watched a History Channel program that offered an alternate version based on scientific theory. I thought it might be something that the ROG would say, after all "Why would he tell the truth?" Especially if they threatened to shoot the messenger!  
  
49 of 49 


End file.
